Our Decisions
by JLynnB143
Summary: Kikyo is engaged to 1 of the Taishou Brothers. Can you guess who? WRONG! It's not Inuyasha it's Sesshoumaru. They are given 1 year to get to know each other by their parents, but when Kagome gets to know more about Sesshoumaru, will she fall inlove?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice, k! If you guys have any ideas please tell me. I'm making this story as I go along, so yeah. Oh and don't forget to review.**

**"Our Decisions"**

**Prologue**

**Kagome Higurashi:** She's 16 years old and she goes to Shikon High School with her sister, Kikyo. She is very straight forward and speaks her mind out. She also has a lot of energy and the complete opposite of her sister.

**Kikyo Higurashi:** She's 2 years older than Kagome, which makes her 18 years old and as I said before, she goes to Shikon High School. She is very quite person. People thinks she looks innocent and that she must be. Well, those people are dead wrong. She is more than that. Oh, Kagome and Kikyo's family is the second richest family in the world. They owned Higurashi Corporation.

**Sesshoumaru Taishou:** His 18 years old and will transfer to Shikon High School along with his brother, Inuyasha. He's an Ice Prince, but really handsome and he doesn't talk much. He is also well mannered and is not afraid of anything.

**Inuyasha Taishou:** His 2 years younger than Sesshoumaru, which is 16 years old, and he will transfer to Shikon High School. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are very arrogant, rude, and not to mention HOT! Their family is richest the family in the world.

**Sango Shirou:** Very close friend of the Higurashi Sisters. She has known them since Kindergarten. She's very friendly and knows the Higurashi Sisters' secret that no one not even their parents knew. She also comes from a wealthy family.

**Miroku Shima:** A very perverted person. He is a close friend of the Taishou Brothers.


	2. The Party

**Hey guys, I've finally started on the story. I don't actually know what I'm doing but I'm working on it. Hehe! If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me because I seriously need it. No flames, please. This is my first fan fiction, cut me some slacks people. I will take advice and stuff. If you guys have any questions ask me. By now you should know the drill: R&R, please and thank you.**

**"THE PARTY"**

**By**

**Johnelyn143**

"This party sucks. Bad," whined Kagome wobbling a glass of water on her right hand of boredom. She wanted to get wine, but she wasn't aloud to. She stared at the water as it glistened from the light.

"Shut up, Kagome. We all know that, well at least _we _do," Kikyo said calmly as always. Her sister was always collected, always shy and quite.

They were invited to a business party. Since, they were born they were always in this kind of parties. For the same reason: 'Business'. It's all about business. Business this, business that, and business some more. It's not that her parents cared more about business than them, but it was always business. The Sisters practically knew all the people in here.

Mr. Takakura; a single man, recently divorced and executive president of Tama Corp. Mrs. Tamashiro; a 17 looking lady married to Yuuri Tamashiro. The sisters knew everybody. They also heard that the Taishou family was here also. Both sisters _didn't_ know what they looked like since the Taishous family was always secretive. That's how they manage to be the richest and the most family ever know to man. They were so secretive causing not a single dirt on each of the family members' name.

Everyone was so formal, which Kagome was, so sicken by. The ladies wore dresses and some wore gowns. Jewels covered they're necks, ears, and fingers.

The place was amazing. See through windows surrounded the room with gorgeous curtain. The curtains had different flowers printed on it. Through the windows were bloomed roses. Every single one was bloomed into a beautiful rose. The inside was even more beautiful. Gold and diamonds were everywhere. The place was totally elegant. The plates were made of gold. The spoons and forks were made of diamonds and at the end of each handle was a ruby with a shape of a diamond. Let's not forget the food. The most famous chefs ever known to man cooked the foods.

Running around the rooms were waiters and maids cleaning messes made and refilling emptied bowls.

"I can't believe I am wearing a dress." Kagome said looking down at her lovely dress. She wore a strapless black dress that touch the floor and is covered with diamond in different patterns. She also wore a pair of black boots that nobody notices because of her long dress. She felt uncomfortable in a dress. It wasn't her, jeans and tank top were much more her than this. She was rich and almost in control all the time, but all she wanted was a normal life.

"If mom and dad didn't threatened to cut our weekly allowance I wouldn't be in this stupid situation. I'd rather be at home watching television or hanging with Sango in the mall." Kagome looked at Kikyo. She noticed that Kikyou's intense gazed was forming.

"What are you looking at?" Kagome ask with a curious face.

"Look over there," Kikyo answered pointing in front of her. There sat her mother and father at one couch and a man with a lady in another.

"So?" wondered Kagome still looking at her sister with confusion.

"That man and that lady are Mr. and Mrs. Taishou from Taishou Inc." Kikyo turned to see Kagome. Kagome had a surprise look at her face. Her mouth was dropped on the ground and her eyes were wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Kagome shouted but not enough to be herd by everybody. "Our family struggles to _beat _the crap out of them, to be _the _richest family." Kagome said. This was insane; from generations to generations she knew that her family wanted to beat them. It was tiring to be always second.

"Something is up. I just know it." Kikyo said, frowning at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kagome continued.

"This place is hell," Inuyasha whined as well, on another part of the room sitting down on a couch with his foot on a glass table and hands spread a part from each other.

"Quit whining, little-brother, turn your attention over there." Sesshoumaru said with a calm but cold voice and an emotionless face to top it all off. He pointed at the same direction to their parents. He also noticed that their parents were talking to Higurashis, their nemesis.

"Why do I care?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't you find it strange that they are having a conversation after not having any for generations."

"I don't care and why should I?"

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru wondered 'What are they discussing about?'

_This silence is killing. Somebody have to say something dammit. _Kagome thought as she looked around. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were sitting in front of Kagome and Kikyou as they were on their limo, heading home. They were staring out the window. Kagome looked around and saw Kikyou with the same face she had last time at the party.

"What were you guys talking about with the Taishous at the party," Kikyo said, finally breaking the long silence. Staring at her parents, she wondered what they might say. Mr. Higurashi looked away from the window and turned toward Kikyo.

"We were just talking about business and arranging meetings," Mr. Higurashi said. Kikyo and Kagome looked at each other in confusion.

"We are going to the Taishou family's home tomorrow since it's Saturday," Mrs. Higurashi looked at both girls with a sweet gentle smile. In a way, it she felt guilty somehow.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted. Okay, obviously something was up. But what? "WHY!"

"We are just going to discuss some business and _other _things," Mr. Higurashi said.

"Girls, please be nice. They were nice enough to invite us to their home," Mrs. Higurashi practically begging them.

"Why exactly do we have to go?" asked Kagome with confusion.

"Yeah, this has nothing to do with us, so why do _we _have to go," Kikyo said. Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi looked at each other thinking what to say to their daughters. "Umm…" answered Mrs. Higurashi still thinking what to say. The limo suddenly stopped.

"Oh, look we're here," Mr. Higurashi said stepping of the limo and started walking to the mansion. Everybody followed him. When they got in the mansion, the servants greeted them with a 'welcome back' and a warmth smile.

"Girls, why don't you go to sleep? It's late and it's been a rough day." Mrs. Higurashi said at both of the girls. The sisters looked at each other and answered, "Okay mom." The sisters said walking upstairs with Kikyo right beside her.

"Honey, what should we tell Kikyo? I don't want to force her if she doesn't want to. What about Kagome? How will _they_ take it?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a concerned face.

"It's for the best. We should go to sleep as well," Mr. Higurashi started walking up the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi followed as he said.

"Yo! Why were you guys talking to those people," Inuyasha looking at both of his parents.

"What he mean is, in what reasons did you talk to the Higurashis," Sesshoumaru correcting his brother. Feeling Inuyasha's anger raised, he was pleased.

"Keh! Whatever," Inuyasha didn't like the fact that his brother corrected him.

"We will have them over for dinner tomorrow, so be nice okay, boys." Mrs. Taishou looked at each of them and then giving a sigh.

"Tomorrow, both of you will behave like a normal person, understand," Mr. Taishou demanded.

"Yes, father," both of them, said in unison.

With that settled the Higurashi Sisters and the Taishou Brothers went to sleep not expecting what will happen to them that will change their lives forever.

**I finally finish it! Can you guys believe it! It's gonna be hard for me to update because school and stuff. So did you guys like it? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thank you. You know the drill: R&R.**


	3. The Engagement

**Okay, onto the next one. Please, if you guys have any suggestions tell me, I so totally need it. Some of you guys asked me if this was a Kag/Sess fan fiction, well first it was, but now I'm letting you guys choose the pairs. Please R&R.**

"**The Engagement"**

**By**

**Johnelyn143**

* * *

Kagome smiled while sleeping and suddenly there was a bright light coming to her room. Her eyes burned to the scene of the light. She whined.

"Wakey, wakey! Dear sister, we need to discuss something," Kikyo pulled the soft silky blanket that covered Kagome's body.

"Leave me alone Kikyo. Can't you see I'm sleeping," whined Kagome furiously trying to grab her blanket from her sister, still lying in bed.

Kikyo dropped her blanket and Kagome grabbed it immediately. Kikyo walked to a closet and opened it. The closet was filled with things. It had a radio and a television right next to it. Below was a DVD player and right next to it was a VCR. Kikyo turned on the radio and increased the volume by max causing Kagome to scream. "TURNED THAT DAMN RADIO OF KIKYO!" Kikyo ignored her.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Kagome got out of her bed and said, "I'm up, so what do you want". She yawned.

Mom and dad left before _we_ woke up. There is something going on." Kikyo walked to Kagome's bed and sat on it. "They left a note that one of the servants gave me." She handed the note to her sister.

Kagome read the note: "Good Morning sweeties, hope you girls had a great sleep. We left early today because we had some work that we didn't finish yesterday. We will meet you at The Taishous at exactly 5:00 p.m. sharp. We told the driver to drop you off. Wear something nice okay. Love, mom and dad." Kagome crumpled the note and threw it at the trashcan. She knew they were lying.

"Yup, something is up. And we'll find out tonight," Kagome walked out of her room and into her bathroom. She locks the door living Kikyo to wait for her.

"Kagome, will you hurry up. Gosh, you take so long to change." Kikyo started tapping her foot.

"I just got in here, dammit!" yelled Kagome.

Kagome started to brush her teeth, used the toilet, and washed her hand then face. After that she took off her shirt and pants and open a closet that almost filled the entire bathroom near the door out of the bathroom. Inside were clothes and lots of them. Above were the shirts and below the shirts were the skirts and pants and below that were shoes, sandals, and boots.

She grabbed a sleeveless black shirt that showed her bra, which was hot pink and wore it and it also showed her curves. Then she grabbed an orange skirt that had many different patterns that was filled with colors. Meanwhile, Kikyo was getting bored by the second, so she decided to look around. She already saw everything there is to.

She saw Kagome's songbook near her diary where Kagome always hid it. Kagome doesn't know that Kikyo know where her diary and songbook are. She decided to look inside her songbook. She didn't want to look inside her diary because it was too personal (like her song book isn't). She flipped a couple of pages because she already read all of them; until she got to the last song that she hadn't seen. The title was "A way out". She read it in her mind:

With dreams like this/ Only need a simple kiss/ Trying to be the best/ While trying to impress/ Wondering what to do/ All I think about is you/ So no matter what you say/ I will always find away

Looking for a way out/ Wishing that when I shout/ everything I say/ Turns out to be okay

(A/N: I know it's not the greatest, but I tried. This will come in handy later on.)

Kikyo never heard Kagome sing before. She always wondered if she was good or bad or bad at singing. She always read her lyrics book, but never heard how Kagome sounded singing them. Thinking about it, made her realize she never heard Kagome sang before.

She noticed Kagome opening the door. Hurriedly, she placed the notebook back to where it was when she heard that the door to the bathroom opening. Kagome got out of the bathroom and saw Kikyo standing near the door out of Kagome's room. 'That's weird' Kagome thought closing the door behind her.

"Shall we go?" asked Kikyo opening the door out of the room.

"Yeah" answered Kagome walking out of the room with Kikyo behind her.

They walked through the hallways without either of them talking and down the stairs to the dining room. Kagome and Kikyo saw that breakfast was ready. Kagome walked to one of the sit and sat there. Kikyo chose the sit across Kagome. They both ate their breakfast and didn't bother to talk to each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Taishou home._

Sesshoumaru woke up at exactly 5:30 a.m. like any other day. He got up, went straight to the bathroom and did what guys do in the bathroom (A/N: I'm not sure what they do in their and I don't wanna to find out). He came out all dress up and went to eat breakfast. He knew that her father and Inuyasha's mother went work early as usual. He ate his food alone since Inuyasha was still sleeping.

Inuyasha in the other hand, slept until exactly 10:23 a.m. He woke up and went to the bathroom and did what he had to do. Then he went to eat breakfast alone since he over slept.

* * *

_Exactly 4:55 p.m., Kagome and Kikyo were on their way to the Taishous Home._

Kagome and Kikyo were sitting across each other on the back of their limo. Kikyo was wearing a black dress that came with a white belt, a dangling star earrings, a pearl necklace, and a pair of black boots similar to what Kagome wore to the party but slightly different. Kagome was wearing a long black skirt, a hot pink tube top, a black pair of sandals, and hooked earrings.

"Why are we going there exactly? I mean we _never_ even talked to them before, so why start now." Kagome looked outside the window and saw the Taishou Mansion.

It was huge. It looks a lot like a castle but not entirely. There were trees and more trees surrounded the castle, I mean mansion. There were also, different colored flowers.

"I do not know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Kikyo answered with a suspicious look.

They notice that the limo had stopped. Kagome stepped out of the limo and Kikyo followed. They both saw two doormen and a nice looking man standing a near the door. The man had blonde hair and was wearing a business suit. He walked over to Kagome and Kikyo.

"Hello, you girls must be the Higurashi Sisters." the man said examining the sisters.

Kagome didn't like that the man was examining her. "Yeah, what of it?" asked Kagome looking irritated.

"My name is Hojo and I was told to guide you both to the family room, please follow me" Hojo turned around and the one of the doorman opened the door and the other bowing. Kikyo and Kagome did as told and followed Hojo.

The first thing the girls saw when they walked in was how beautiful the place look. They were impressed and amazed at the same time. There were couples of paintings on the wall, doors that lead to other parts of the mansion, a mirror above them, and a huge glass stairs. Hojo walked to one of the door on his right and the sisters followed. After passing the door he went up the stairs. Above the stairs was a door. Hojo turned around and looked at the sisters.

"We are here, now I'll leave you girls to your business," Hojo bowed.

"Thank you for your time, Hojo" Kikyo said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kagome wanting to get over the so-called 'business'.

Hojo put his head up and smiled then he left.

Kikyo open the door and both girls saw their parents in one couch, Mr. and Mrs. Taishou on another, a guy with a long silver hair, a crescent moon on his forehead, two red stripes on each of his cheek, and not to mention his golden eyes sat next to a guy with dog ears, a silver hair, and a golden eyes as well. There was also an empty couch, which the sisters thought they were going to sit down. In the middle of the couch were a glass table and on it were some cup of teas.

After seeing the girls, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi stood up followed by Mr. And Mrs. Taishou. The two guys didn't bother to stand up since they were going to sit back down anyway. So, why waste energy?

"So nice of you girls to join us," said Mr. Taishou sitting back down.

"Like we had a choice" said Kagome walking sitting down the empty couch.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. We are glad that we came" Kikyo following Kagome and sitting right next to her. "No we aren't" Kagome notice the two guys that sat across them.

"Kikyo and Kagome these are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha" introduced Mr. Higurashi.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "What planet are you from?"

Kagome's eyes widened with fiery in them. "Mars, the planet of wars, and you must be from Venus, the planet of _penis,_" said Kagome calmly with a smirked.

Inuyasha stood up and yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Do I have to repeat myself, or your just plain deaf?" asked Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gave a tinny tiny little smile that you can barely notice. The fact that Kagome made Inuyasha so pissed of made him smile.

"That's enough you too." Mr. Higurashi told both of them.

"Why are we here anyway, father?" asked Kikyo trying to change the subject.

Mr. Higurashi gave a sigh and looked at the rest of the parents. The rest of the parents were nodding their heads. 'Oh, crap this is bad' thought Kikyo as she frowned.

"We have decided an a business arrangement. Since Kikyo is 18 years old and Sesshoumaru is 18 years old too…" Mr. Higurashi gave another sigh and looked at Mr. Taishou. He didn't want to continue so Mr. Taishou continued it for him.

"We have decided, for the best of the companies, that you too should…" Mr. Taishou looked at his wife not wanting to continue either, so Mrs. Taishou continued it for him.

"HURRY UP AND JUST TELL US ALREADY!" screamed Kagome wanting to find out what they are trying to say.

"Sesshoumaru and Kikyo are betroth," said Mrs. Taishou.

The room was quite all of a sudden. Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha's mouth practically dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru in the other hand didn't show any emotion at all.

"You two are given 1 year to know each other and after that wedding bells _will _ring." completed Mrs. Higurashi pointing to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. The room was filled with silence again.

**Okay, this was really long, to me it was anyway. It took me a couple of days to finish it. Thanks a bunch to the people that reviewed. I wish I could name all of you. Oh, what the heck, why not. Thanks to the following and hope you guys review again.**


	4. Arguments

**Hey guys! I'm starting on the next chapter. I made the same story, but I deleted the old one and replace it with this story because I made some huge mistakes so I had to delete it. The title and the story are the same. I apologize to all the people that put the old story in their fave list. Just remove the one on your favorite list and replace it with this one (Please don't hate me). People vote for the pairings. So far, I only got 1 vote. Drill: R&R**

"**Arguments"**

**By**

**Johnelyn143**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT, ARE YOU MAD!" Kikyo yelled, standing up and slamming her hands on the glass table leaving a crack on it.

"YOU GUYS JUST CAN'T TELL ME THAT I'M ENGAGED. THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Kikyo. Kagome stood up and tried to calm her sister before she kills anyone.

"We know it isn't, sweetie, but life is not fair either." Mrs. Higurashi said with guilt.

Sesshoumaru just sat there without any emotion written on his face. It's not like he didn't even care what's so ever.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Inuyasha that tears practically fell from his eyes. Everybody looked at him. "Sesshoumaru? engaged?" Inuyasha said then trying not to laugh while he said that. Kagome couldn't help but laugh too. So she decided why not. So she joins him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Kagome with tears also falling down from her eyes. Everybody then looked at Kagome. "Hahaha… Kikyo? Engaged? With him?" She said, pointing to Kikyo then Sesshoumaru. "That's the stupidest thing I _have_ ever heard!" trying to calm herself.

Kikyo looked at her with disbelieve. "HOW CAN YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" yelled Kikyo.

When Kagome and Inuyasha saw Kikyo's face they calm their selves down. The room was silence for a few seconds.

"This Sesshoumaru will be engaged to this wench?" referring to Kikyo. "This Sesshoumaru is too busy for these kind of crap."

Everybody's eyes widened except Inuyasha. 'I knew he would say something like that.' thought Inuyasha while rolling his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked toward the door. He felt someone's hand grabbed his right arm. He quickly turned around to see who it was. He saw a pair of chocolate colored eyes staring at _his_ amber eyes.

"Are you saying that my sister isn't worthy of you?" Kagome blurted out. 'Who does this guy think he is' she thought tightening her hand on him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, wench." Sesshoumaru answered " now unhand me" he demanded. That causes Kagome to hold him tighter than ever.

"You are hurting me, wench" said Sesshoumaru but his face didn't show it. The parents couldn't do anything because they were in enough trouble as it is from their _own_ children and Inuyasha couldn't help either because it wasn't his business. Kikyo could have said something, but this was too good to interrupt. Sure she was mad that Sesshoumaru didn't think that she wasn't worthy of him, but she couldn't say anything.

Kagome let go of his arms while saying "For your information, the name is Kagome and how dare you say that that my sister isn't worthy of you. I say _my_ sister is the one not worthy of _you_." Sesshoumaru turned around not wanting to go on with the argument, but Kagome turned him around and slapped him. Everybody in the room gasped and their eyes widened. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Don't you _ever _turn your back while I'm talking to you" said Kagome with fiery in her eyes and the coldest in each of her words. Sesshoumaru just stood their with his head turned to the side from the slap that he receive from Kagome, but this time he showed an emotion, he looked surprise. His eyes widened and his cheek was red.

Kagome turned around to face his parents and said, "Mom, dad, it's getting late we should be going." Kagome said in her normal voice.

"Yes, I agree." Said Mr. Higurashi standing up and walking toward the door. He looks at Sesshoumaru with a sorry face.

"Um, thank you for inviting us," Mrs. Higurashi said as she followed Mr. Higurashi.

"I apologize," said Kikyo regretting the things she had done and the things that she didn't. She walked toward the door and also had an I'm-sorry- look on her face.

Kagome followed Kikyo and ignored Sesshoumaru as she walked passed him.

They walked through the hallways until they were finally on their limo driving back home.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the Taishou home._

Everybody was still silence.

"That, bitch, slapped me." Sesshoumaru said with venom in each and every single word he had spoken.

* * *

_The Higurashis reach their destination, which was their home._

"Young lady, you have some explaining to do," said Mr. Higurashi.

"What else is there to explain? He was acting like a jerk and I did what I had to." said Kagome.

"But you slapped him" said Mrs. Higurashi with a concerned look.

"I don't care he deserved it any way!" yelled Kagome.

"What about me?" Kikyo questioned. "What about the fact that I'm engaged."

"It's for the best. We need their help and they need ours since that new company opened up, our rate and theirs (the Taishous) are going down, so we need their help as much as they need ours." said Mr. Higurashi.

"Let's just deal with this tomorrow, alright" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"All right, mom" both sisters said in unison and started to walk upstairs to their room.

"Why don't we go to the mall tomorrow? Just to keep our minds off of those people," Kagome asked Kikyo not daring to call the Taishous by their names.

"Yeah, sure." said Kikyo with a smile on her face. "Let's invite Sango. Maybe she wants to go with us."

"Okay! Then it's settled. Tomorrow will be _girls night out_." Kagome opened the door to her room and so did Kikyo. They went inside, change into their pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

_At break fast in the Higurashi._

"Mom, dad. Me and Kikyo are going to the mall today," said Kagome while holding a spoon with rice, egg, and a slice of beacon. Kagome put the spoon in her mouth and started to chew once the spoon was out.

"For what?" Asked Mr. Higurashi putting his spoon down and picking up his fork.

"Ya know, hanging out and stuff." Kagome swallowed what was left in her mouth.

"And stuff?" questioned Mr. Higurashi, putting his fork down and gazed at Kagome.

"Yeah dad, and stuff. Like watching movies, shopping, and eating." Kagome answered.

"Oh, alright." Mr. Higurashi.

"What time?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"6:15 p.m." answered Kikyo.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi stood up and went to work.

_At work in the Higurashi Corp._

In his office sat Mr. Higurashi looking over some paper works and signing them. After that he picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Taishous phone number.

"Hello, Mr. Taishou, this is Mr. Higurashi. My girls are going to the mall today at 6:15 p.m. and I was wondering, why not let your boys go as well." Mr. Higurashi Pick a piece of paper that showed how the company's rate is going down.

"That's a great a idea. I'll tell them," said Mr. Taishou.

"Don't tell them that my daughters are going, they won't come at _all _of you tell them. Just tell them to come." said Mr. Higurashi.

"Alright" said Mr. Taishou. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Mr. Taishou dialed Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's phone number and telling them to go to the mall today to spend some brotherly time. Of course, they refuse but Mr. Taishou force them or threatened them.

**Again I apologize for the mistakes I made. Please Review!**


	5. Girls Night Out

Hellooo people! How are you guys doing? Thanks to all the reviews. All are mention at the bottom to show how much I appreciate all the people that reviewed. On one of the review, somebody ask me why wasn't Kikyo that panicked (or something like that) when she heard the engagement, I actually had a reason for not making her that panicked because I wanted her to be surprise because of the engagement. You guys will understand after you read this chapter. ENJOY! R&R

"Girls Night Out"

By

Johnelyn143

* * *

"KAGOME ARE DONE YET!" Kikyo knocked on Kagome's door nearly banging it. It was 4:30 p.m. and Kagome wasn't even dress yet. 'It took her about half an hour just to get dress' estimated Kikyo. "HURRY UP OR I'M LIVING WITHOUT YOU!" yelled Kikyo.

She was wearing a retro flower knit top and sequined ruffle tier skirt. She was also wearing a linked ring earrings and turquoise necklace. She had slight pink blushed and a pink lip gloss. Her hair was in a ponytail. She was also wearing an Unlisted Jessica Sandal.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING! Shheeesssh, can't you wait!" Kagome opened the door. She was wearing floral lace crop knit top and ruffled flare voile pants. For jewelry, she wore Tassled Pearl necklace and Sparkled Chandelier earrings . She had a pinkish blushed, pinkish reddish lip gloss, and a matching eye shadows and her hair was in a loose ponytail. She was also wearing a pair Exchange by Charles David women's Dramatic Sandal.

"Finally" Kikyo said turning around walking toward the parking lot.

"Whatever" spat Kagome following her sister.

"Are we taking your car or mine?" Kagome said as she continued to walk.

"Mine" answered Kikyo.

"Okay" said Kagome.

When they got to the parking lot, they past a couple of cars, limos, and trucks until they stopped and got in on the first convertible car. It was colored baby blue. They got in and one of the security guards opened the gate. Kikyo started driving and went to pick up Sango.

"So, you're taking this engagement thing peacefully" mocked Kagome as she put her seat belt on.

"What to you mean?" asked Kikyo not taking her eyes off of the road.

"You are too calm about this. If I were you I'd totally panicked and maybe cry." Kagome said as they past they gate and into the highway.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe I'm okay with it." said Kikyo pausing at a red light and looked at Kagome who's mouth was open and eyes widened.

"What do you mean your okay with it! I mean HELLO? He is a total jerk!" shouted Kagome who was still surprise on what her sister said.

"Well, HELLO to you too. Didn't you see him? His total handsome jerk and… how should I put this… HOT! I was upset about not being single and all, but at least I'll be married to a handsome guy like him." mocked Kikyo looked back at the road and notice it was a green light and drove off.

"I don't believe this! How could you?" asked Kagome with her mouth still opened and bigger than ever.

"How could I what? A lot of girls would die to be on my shoes since he is now my _fiancé_" Kikyo finally reach their destination then honked and the gate opened. The car stopped by Sango who was waiting for it to stop. After it did, she went in and sat on the back sit.

Sango wore a sparkled star tank and love vintage denim. For jewelry, she wore double layered crystal necklace and for a sandal she wore a Chinese Laundry Wesley by women's Strappy Sandal.

"Hi, so what's up?" asked Sango looking at both of the girls while she buckled herself up. She notice Kagome looked surprise and gave her a weird look. "What up with her" said Sango looking at Kikyo.

"Nothing" said Kikyo as went through the unlock gate and headed toward the mall.

"It doesn't look like it. Something must have happen. It's not everyday you see Kagome surprise and I want in on it. Now spill." demanded Sango who was trying to closed Kagome's mouth with her hand.

"Nothing important, just Kikyo engaged to Sesshoumaru Taishou, who is a total jerk, and they are given 1 year get to know each other until wedding bells ring." said Kagome finally talking and mouth not opened. This time Sango was the one surprise.

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious? When did this happen and why didn't you guys told me earlier? asked Sango.

"We'll tell you when we get to the mall" said Kikyo.

When they got their, Kikyo parked her car near a tree then everybody in the car got out and entered the mall.

They decided to go eat. Sango and Kagome went to McDonald and Kikyo went to Panda Express. They sat down and started talking about the engagement. Kagome and Kikyo knew they had to tell Sango because she would never stop asking. So the sisters told Sango what happen while they ate.

"Oh my gosh! Kikyo you are engaged. I can't believe this." Sango said while chewing some fries in her mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear about this again.

"Sesshoumaru is a jerk, and always will be. Why do you want to marry him" Kagome said taking her Pepsi and drinking on it.

"I don't know… I guess it's because he's hot."

"How can you think that"

"I said I don't know"

After they were done eating they went to different store to buy some new clothes. After they were done with that, they were sitting in Starbucks drinking a double chocolate chip frappechinno (not sure how to spell that) with three shopping bags on each of their sides.

"So, what's happening between you and Kouga." asked Sango.

"Nothing is happening between them." stated Kikyo.

"He is just a guy that keeps bothering me, that's all." Kagome sipped from the straw.

"Why don't you just go out with him. He seems like a nice person and you won't lose anything if you try." suggested Sango.

"Fine" answered Kagome.

"Where should we go next?" asked Kikyo.

"Let's go to the arcade" suggested Kagome.

They started walking toward the arcade, but when they got to the escalator then turned right a guy stepped on Kagome's sandal's laces then tripped landing her in somebody's chest and landing on the ground . She was on top of somebody. All Kikyo and Sango could do was watched. Kagome stood up and saw who she was on. She was really surprised at who she saw.

"You jerk!" was all Kagome had to say.

* * *

Okay! I'm finally done with this chapter. I so totally did this in a hurry, so it might be a little messy. Anyway thank you guys for voting and keep it up, thank you a bunch. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys, you can vote more than once so keep voting. Also, thanks to all the reviews:

Demonic Angelz: thanks and hope you like this one too.

Chi little lady of the western lands: thanks so much for voting and I hope you like this one too.

1kenshinlover: thanks… and your right, he did deserve it… tank you for voting.

MidNite Phoenix: thanks and like I said before I wanted her to sound surprise but not panicked. She's mad at being not single anymore but hey, what would you feel if you were engaged to Sesshoumaru?

FoxGloveFairy56: thanks for voting and reviewing and… yeah that was funny.

dark-goddess-91: thank you and plz vote.

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: thank you for voting… and since I'm new, I didn't know about it and I just did it. Thank you again.

Aaliyah Starnight: if you keep voting it will be and thank you.

Kandy42: again if you keep voting it might be and thank you.

SweetyDream: thank you and hope you like this chapter too.

Darkdemoness41791: thank you and you don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong.

F.M.W.: Sammy that was not funny! I'll get you for that… I don't know how… but I will.

eternalxmoon: thank you and hope you like this too.

Thank you people. So…um… see you guys next time. Love ya guys!


	6. Transfer Students

Okay, today was a boring day. sigh I hope you feel sorry for me cuz you should. Anyways, do I have to say that 'I don't own Inuyasha crap'? Enjoy!

"Transfer Students"

By

johnelyn143

* * *

"You jerk!" was all she Kagome could say.

People started staring at them. Kagome was blushing and blushing until she was red. She used her hands and lifted her self to look at him. She saw his amber eyes looking at her chocolate colored eyes. She was drawn to his eyes. She felt her body on his and it felt good to her. She felt relaxed on him. His arms were surrounding her waist, which made her blushed even more.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru?" said Kikyo who was also stunned from what just happened.

Kagome stood up still humiliated and Sesshoumaru followed. She was still red. With her right hand she covered her mouth still in disbelieve that being on him felt good to her. '_Why… Why does it feel good? I don't understand. Why?' _she asked herself.

"Wow" said Inuyasha in dazed as well as stepping in to the picture.

"Um…" Kagome tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth except the words she had just spoken.

"Your scent is all over me, wench" Sesshoumaru said in his cold voice with his emotionless face.

"It wasn't my fault that I tripped" Kagome said forgetting the incident and focusing what Sesshoumaru just said to her and she didn't like it, which made her furious.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kikyo.

"We were _threatened_ to spend some brotherly time by our dear father" answered Inuyasha.

"I see" stated Kikyo with a cautious look.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's a public place, you know. We can come here anytime we want." blurted Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kikyo begun and blushing at the same time. She wanted to say something about knowing more of each other. She was actually looking forward to knowing more about him. He seemed like a very interesting guy. It would be very interesting to get to know him more.

"What do you desire, wench?" asked Sesshoumaru still in his ice cold voice with unemotional face. Kikyo was kind of hurt by what he said but still continued to ask him.

"I know that you don't like me…but what should we do about… ?" Kikyo said shyly. Kagome couldn't possibly care what they were talking about. She was still thinking why it felt good to her. Inuyasha was totally paying attention just to see what's going to happen. He could feel Kikyo pain of asking Seshoumaru. To him she looked like a nice person who deserve better than his baka brother.

"I certainly do not know…but what I do know is that I do not care. I will not be mated to a low life wench such as yourself" Sesshoumaru said not even caring how Kikyo might have felt. Kikyo felt like she was going to blow. Her heart sank and crumbled at the same time.

"Jerk" whispered Kagome not wanting anybody to hear here. Using Sesshoumaru's demonic sensitive hearing, he was able to hear what Kagome said.

"This Sesshoumaru heard what you have spoken, wench" said Sesshoumaru giving her a very cold glare. Everybody in the other hand, was wondering what they were talking about.

"Glad you did" said Kagome with also an malicious glare.

"Kikyo, Kagome…" Sango said "…shouldn't we be going?" Sango felt uncomfortable in this situation. It was quite unusual to her. It felt awkward to all of them.

"Yeah, we should" said Kikyo turning around and started walking toward the parking lot. She was about to cry and Kagome could tell, but she hell it back. She just sighed and tried to forget what he said. Kagome felt sorry for her sister.

When they were gone Inuyasha stared at the direction where they have gone. He felt guilty for some reason. "_Why do I feel guilty. Why do I care about her." _wondered Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru couldn't careless. What amazed him is that how that wench, Kagome, had guts to tell him what she wanted. "_Nobody speaks to me that way_" thought Sesshoumaru.

* * *

After dropping Sango off, Kikyo and Kagome went home and parked her car in the parking lot (can you believe they have a parking lot instead of a garage)_. She and Kagome got out and went inside their home, a.k.a mansion._

can you believe they have a parking lot instead of a garage) 

"So girls, how's you girls night out." asked Mrs. Higurashi walking toward them hugging and giving them a kiss on the each of their cheeks. (don't you hate it when they do that)

"Fine" both girls said in unison then sighing.

"Is something wrong" asked their father said. '_Maybe they bump in to each other on the mall. Oh boy! I might be in trouble' _thought Mr. Higurashi. '_I'm gonna be in more trouble once I tell them the news' _again thought Mr. Higurashi.

"Nothing at all father. We bump into the Taishou Brothers on the mall." said Kikyo with a frown face remembering what Sesshoumaru told her.

"Really" said Mr. Higurashi he was gulping the same time.

"Inuyasha said that their father _threatened_ them." said Kagome also with a frowning face and getting mad.

"Dear, did you tell Mr. Taishou to tell the guys to go?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Hearing that from his wife, he felt more nervous and was gulping a lot.

"Okay! yes, I did. I thought you guys might need some company" said Mr. Higurashi nervously.

"WHAT!" said the sisters and Mrs. Higurashi in unison.

'I better not tell them about the big news. I'll let then find it for themselves since I'm already in big trouble.' thought Mr. Higurashi. "It's late girls, go to bed"

"Fine, maybe some sleep will help me take it easy." said Kagome then yawned. Kikyo followed her to upstairs and saw Kagome entered her room and not too long before she entered hers.

* * *

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! Kagome turned around and slammed her right hand on the alarm clock. _'It's morning already' _she thought. "Damn, I have school today." she said out loud. She got up and went to the bathroom. She came out wearing the girls' school uniform which was mock vest set and drop waist scooter. The guys' school uniform is boys twill dress shirt on top of a boys single breasted and pleated boys trousers. For jewelry, Kagome wore a Y Necklace with bead and gypsy earrings.

Kagome turned around and slammed her right hand on the alarm clock. she thought. "Damn, I have school today." she said out loud. She got up and went to the bathroom. She came out wearing the girls' school uniform which was mock vest set and drop waist scooter. The guys' school uniform is boys twill dress shirt on top of a boys single breasted and pleated boys trousers. For jewelry, Kagome wore a Y Necklace with bead and gypsy earrings. 

Kikyo woke up and got dress also wearing the girls school uniform. For jewelry, she wore a linear beaded earrings and an adjustable chain with pendant drop. She went down stairs immediately and she heard Kagome's door open then shot.

"Hey! Wait up, will ya?" said Kagome as she ran toward Kikyo. They went down and ate breakfast. After that they decided that they were going to school using the limo because they won't go anywhere after school anyway.

* * *

The bell rang and everybody went into their homeroom/advisory. Kikyo went to a different advisory because she was older. Sango and Kagome went to the same homeroom/advisory since they're both in the same grade.

* * *

Kagome's advisory 

"Hello everyone! Nice seeing you all again." said an old woman said.

"Good morning, Ms. K" said the class in unison.

Kagome sat right beside Sango. That was a request for the teacher. They requested to sit together.

"Sango can I borrow you homework for math" said Kagome pushing her chair back and turning her head to look at Sango.

"Don't you mean copy? Sheesh, don't you ever really listen to Ms. Wigger" said Sango bending down on her left where her bag was. She opened it and grabbed a binder and placed it on her desk then closed the zipper on her bag. She sat back and opened her binder to the math homework Kagome wanted.

"I tried, but every time I do, she is like speaking another language by saying those words and numbers" said Kagome.

Sango closed her binder. Kagome took out a piece of paper and grabbed the homework from Sango and copied what Sango wrote down.

"Class, we have a new student" said Ms. K. She went outside and talked to somebody. Kagome was so busy copying Sango's homework that she didn't hear what the teacher said. The teacher walk back inside the classroom followed by a guy.

"Class, this is Inuyasha" said the teacher with a smile. Kagome stopped everything and turned her head up to look at the guy next to her teacher. "Damn" she whispered.

* * *

Kikyo's advisory. She sat quietly in her sit.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student" Mr. Takakura said and everybody looked at the guy next to him. Some girls started drooling and the guys frowned along with Kikyo in disbelief.

"This is Sesshoumaru" Mr. Takakura looked to the class then at Sesshoumaru.

Ha! This was an interesting chapter. This is only the 3rd day in the story. sigh I don't know what to call the teachers so I named them after mines. ( I hope they don't mind) Again, thank you people who reviewed. Luv ya a bunch!

Demonic Angelz: Did you notice that your mostly the first one to read the chapters. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this too.

F.M.W.: Sammy, it might have been a joke, but it wasn't funny. REVIEW now!

MidNite Phoenix: hope you like this too and thanks a lot for reviewing.

Chi Little lady of the western lands: yeah, your right it is. Um… I got a lot of vote on Sess/Kag. Thank you for everything.

kikyoslostfriend: thank you soooo much. That was so sweet of you sob Thank you for everything and hope you like this chapter.

Cagali Yula Athha Fangirl: yeah, that was funny. Hope you like this story and thanks 4 everything.

Please review. Please. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like this chapter.


	7. Shocking News

Boring day as always. OMG! Can't life be a little interesting. I still have a stinkin' brochure to finish. I didn't even start on it yet, but you guys don't care, right? Anyway, on this chapter Miroku was left out. I was too busy making chaos that I forgot about him. I'll think of something to put him in the picture. ENJOY!

"Shocking News"

By

Johnelyn143

* * *

'What the hell are they doing here' wondered Kagome gripping his hold on her pencil. 'First, they become a future family, now they're on our school. What's next, live with us?' Kagome turned her head to her side to see Sango's expression. She saw that her eyes was widened and mouth dropped. Kagome rolled her eyes and get back at her for trying to close her mouth when they were driving to the mall. She did the exact same thing to what Sango did to her. Kagome tried to close to Sango's mouth with her hand. Sango frowned on what Kagome was doing.

Suddenly a man with a low short ponytail ran to the class room. He ran toward Inuyasha and the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost" said the guy in the ponytail bowing to the teacher then the class.

"Yeah right. Just admit it, you were chasing some pretty girls with nice asses in the hallway, Miroku" said Inuyasha crossing his arms and smirking.

"Uhhhh…" said Miroku busted. He can't really say that in front of the class.

"Mr. Taishou and Mr. Shirou please take you're seat in front of Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Shirou" said pointing to Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku did as told. Inuyasha sat right in front of Kagome and Miroku sat in front of Sango. Kagome frowned when she saw Inuyasha smirked before he sat down, but before he did Kagome put her foot on the leg of Inuyasha's sit and as Inuyasha was about to sit, Kagome kick it and that caused Inuyasha to fall on the ground. The class started to laugh, but when Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome with a frown face, Inuyasha saw Kagome smirked.

"Ms. Higurashi, morning recess detention!" yelled the teacher.

"But…" Kagome couldn't believe it, so she decided to lie. "…I can't" lied Kagome.

"and why not?" asked the teacher.

"Um…" Kagome had to think of something fast so she said "I can't because…Sango ask me to help her in the library during morning recess to help her study for the test on Monday"

"Is this true?" asked Ms. K turning her head to look at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome gave her a signal to lie. "Uh.. Yeah. I asked her yesterday since I needed help on this class. Ms. K also taught Social Study. She is a nice teacher that makes learning fun, but in this case Sango needs help.

"Alright then" said Ms. K as soon as she heard the bell ring. She turned on the TV for the morning announces.

* * *

Mr. Takakura's class or Kikyo's advisory.

"Okay Mr. Taishou…" said Mr. Takakura said while looking at the piece of paper that requested to sit next to Kikyo. A note surely from both parents told to the principle to the teacher. "…you are going to sit…" Mr. Takakura looked at where Kikyo's was sitting and if their was an empty chair around her. The teacher notice that their was. "You sit next to Ms. Higurashi" said Mr. Takakura crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it to the trashcan.

Sesshoumaru did as told and sat right next to Kikyo. Kikyo frown and knew this mess was their parents' doing. The bell rang and Mr. Takakura turned on the TV for the morning announcement.

* * *

Recess and all the students got out of class, but some stayed.

Kagome went to her locker to get some stuff for her next class and put back the things she didn't need. Sango followed her. Her locker and Kagome's were right next to each other.

"I can't believe it" said Kagome putting her binder in her locker then grabbing her two notebook for Language Arts and her Math binder.

"I know" said Sango putting her folder in her locker.

"I can't believe my parents and theirs would do this. This is sooooo LAME!" yelled Kagome closing her locker and leaning on it waiting for Sango.

"Hmmm… Let's go see Kikyo" said Sango closing her locker and seeing Miroku. Sango jump in surprise. She put her lock in and glared at him. "What do you want?" she said.

"Will you do the honor of bearing my child?" said Miroku. Kagome and Sango's mouth dropped to the ground while Miroku grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"HENTAI!" screamed Sango and giving Miroku a slap.

"Ouch… serves you right" said Inuyasha patting Miroku in the back.

"Let's go" said Kagome grabbing her friend's hand and going to Kikyo's classroom.

Kagome couldn't find Kikyo in her class so she and Sango searched everywhere until they say her walking toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, Kikyo! Wait up, will ya" yelled Kagome running toward her and Sango followed.

"So…is Inuyasha in this school too?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah, I'm guessing Sesshoumaru is here as well." said Kagome.

"and they brought a friend with them. A very perverted friend." spat Sango still upset about Miroku.

"What now?" asked Kagome.

"We should play along and they need our help as well as we need theirs." said Kikyo.

"Fine…I'll play along, but this ain't gonna be pretty" said Kagome with a grinned.

RING! RING! RING! The bell rang and they sad bye to each other before going to their next classes. Kagome had Language Arts, Kikyo had P.E, and Sango had Science.

* * *

Lunch time.

All the students ran toward the cafeteria to eat lunch. Kagome and the others sat in the same sit and the guys sat about three or four tables away from them.

"What a day" Kagome picked up her fork and ate her salad.

"Hey Kagome" said Koga sitting down beside Kagome. Kagome looked at him and putted her fork down. "What do you want, Koga?" asked Kagome while rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to go out Friday night?" said Koga hoping Kagome to say yes this time. He had been asking her mostly everyday and the same answer she always gave him, but each time he never gave up.

"I'm sorry Koga. As I've told you a million times. I can't because… well…your like a brother to me" said Kagome sadly.

"Okay… but I'll ask again tomorrow." said Koga with a sad face then an exciting one, then left.

"I thought you were gonna give him a chance?" said Sango confused.

"Change my mind" spat Kagome.

* * *

Guys' table

"Hello, my name's Kagura. Do you mind me sitting" but as the guys could say anything she just sat down next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare.

"Okay…so you guys see those girls over their?" asked Kagura pointing to where Kagome guys sat.

"Yeah…so?" asked Miroku.

"Well, that girl Kikyo is a slut." everybody in the table except Sesshoumaru and Kagura's face was shocked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Miroku again.

"She did _it _with my brother." said Kagura with a grinned.

* * *

Okay I have to go now before my dad comes. I'd be so busted if he found out I'm here again. Thanks to the following people: (I'll make this short okay, sorry for not thanking properly)

MidNite Phoenix

Demonic Angelz

F.M.W

kikyoslostfriend

Fayephoenix

Aaliuyah starnight

1kenshinlover

SweetyDream

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl

Chi little lady of the western lands

And not but not least, my little flamer: leo


	8. Dark Memories

I'm a sooooooooooo bored. I finally finish my brochure, so now I can work on this chapter. Anyway ENJOY!

"Dark Memories"

By

Johnelyn143

--------------------

"WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha standing up and slamming his hands on the lunch table. Everyone around stared at him including Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango. Noticing the attention, he sat right back down. "Are you serious? Kikyo, a slut?" asked Inuyasha taking his milk, opening it, and drinking from it.

"_No_, but I wish she was" admitted Kagura grabbing her fork and picking up her salad.

"So you lied" said Sesshoumaru not liking any of this at all.

**

* * *

**

Girls' table

"Kagura" hissed Kagome noticing Kagura was sitting with the guys when Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell is she doing there?" asked Kagome turning to her friends with the cautious face. She notice the nervous look at her sister's face and angry on Sango's.

"Do you think…she's telling them about what happened?" said Sango looking at the guys' table and looking scared and nervous.

They didn't like this. All they could was sit their doing nothing while Kagura spilled all of their bad memories, but mostly Kikyo's. Memories that brought nothing, but pain, suffering, and cries. Memories that they have not yet recovered. Memories that ruined their lives and memories that took so hard to hide from everyone. They still have nightmares of what happened each night.

* * *

_Guys' table_

"I lied about the Kikyo being a slut, but I never lied about her doing _it _with my brother." admitted Kagura. While standing up and walking toward the trashcan that was near their table and walking back.

"How do you know such a thing." asked Sesshoumaru turning his head to look at Kagura just as she sat down where she was before.

"I know a lot of things. I know that you're engaged with Kikyo. I know that you're mother died when you were little. I know more than you think." stated Kagura.

"You did not answer my question." Sesshoumaru is loosing his patience on this girl that sat near him.

"I got suspicious and I notice something was up, so I spied on him" said Kagura. "I found out both 'Higurashi Sisters' and their 'friend' was involved with my brother and a couple of his friends.

"So…umm…." none of the guys could say anything. All they saw was Kagura smirking.

* * *

Girls' table

"We have to stop her" said Kagome "before she reveals everything. She will ruin us"

"We can't do anything now. From the looks on those guys' face they already know." said Kikyo calmly but sad.

"dammit…if they already know, what if they'll tell?" asked Sango.

"Let's just hope that they're not gonna tell" suggested Kagome.

Kagome looked at the guys' table and notice that Sesshoumaru was doing the same. She had a sad look on her eyes and she felt like she was about to cry. All the things that happened to her flooded her head.

* * *

After school

Some students went to take the bus, some waited for somebody to pick them up. Kagome went to her locker and said bye to Sango. After she locked her locker, she grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and called Kikyo. She walked down the stairs as she heard the ring tone in her phone.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Kikyo on the other side of the phone mad.

"Go on without me. I have something to do, I'll just call the driver when I go home" said Kagome not answering Kikyo's question then hanging up. She couldn't actually tell her where she was going. When she was down stairs, she started walking toward the back of the school and in the back was a forest. A lot of green trees and it looks deserted. The forest was of limits of course, but Kagomenever listen to any of what the teacher say. She thought the place was peaceful and nice. Even though it looked scary and dark, she still thought it was cool. Their was a fence between, but anybody could easily jump in. First, she threw her bag in the other side and then she climbed the fence and jumped down. She stood up and wiped her hands. She grabbed her bag and started walking toward the dark forest. For some reason, she didn't feel scared, she always wondered why people didn't like this place. It was nice and peaceful. She found this place three days after coming to Shikon High. She walked until she saw a small cave. She went in and called out somebody's name.

"Kilala" said Kagome looking around the cave. She suddenly heard a small noise coming from the side of her. She turned to see Kilala meowing. She walked toward the cat and petted her.

"How have you been" Kagome put her bag down and opened it and then grabbing a slice of fish on a plate and milk, which she bought at lunch, and placed it on the ground. She then dug in her bag again and looked for a cup that she got at lunch from one of the lunch ladies. She found one and pored milk in it and opening the cover that was on it. Kilala started eating and drinking the food. She still remembered the time when she met Kilala.

_Flash back_

Kagome entered the forest and thought it was nice. She was walking in every direction. She found herself lost. She heard a noise from one of the bushes and started panicking.

"Who…who's there?" asked Kagome placing her hand in her chest and started to get nervous, until something jumped on top of her and started licking her cheek.

"Aahhhh" screamed Kagome. She took whatever was on op of her and saw that it was just a little cat with two tails. 'I was scared of this little cute cat. I must be loosing it.' thought Kagome. Ever since then, she would always come here, in the forest, see the cat and feed her.

_End Flash Back_

"What a day this was" said Kagome while she petted the cat that was eating.

"It sure is" answered a low voice. Kagome turned around and her eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"What are you doing here" she asked.

Okay I'm done with this chapter. Thanks to all the people that reviewed and you guys know the drill: R and R NOW! Please.

F.M.W.: Thank you Sammy dearest and I hope you like this too.

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: Thank you, at least someone cares, hope you like this chapter.

Kikyoslostfriend: thank you and I hope you like this chapter.

1kenshinlover: thank you and I hope you like this one.

Aaliyah starnight: hope you like this one too and thank you

Demonic Angelz: thank so much and hope you like this chapter.

Chi little lady of the western lands: I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure you're a nice Kagura.

Midnite Phoenix: your right, but I was just fooling around. Thank you.

Fayepheonix: thank you and I hope you like this chapter.


	9. A Kagome and Sesshoumaru Moment

Okay, I'll make this part more interesting…I'm still so…oh… BORED! Okay…well…um…I better start before my dad comes home…I'd be totally busted…ENJOY!

"A Kagome and Sesshoumaru Moment"

By

johnelyn143

* * *

Kagome turned around and she was surprised at who she saw. "What are you doing here?" 

"I should ask you the same" said Sesshoumaru. "This place is off limits, is it not?"

Kagome growled and decided to just ignore him. She turned her head back to Kilala and smiled as Kilala was purring.

"I wanted to ask you about Kagura Onigumo's brother being involved inyou, your sisterand your friend" said Sesshoumaru without moving and with a look that's just plain unemotional.Helooked like he didn't care what she was about say, but he did since he is going to marry Kikyo. He though this might be a way of getting to know each other.

Kagome looked at him on the corner of her eyes. She didn't move or dared to look at him in the eyes. She didn't want to talk about it. It was too painful to tell. She stood up and look at him with a sad a look. Sesshoumaru notice that her eyes were watery. She sighed loudly and it was quiet for a moment all you can here is are the birds chirping and the swaying of the trees.

"I'm…I'm sorry that I slapped you before…it's just that…I hate people that turns their backs on others" said Kagome not wanting to answer his question. She turned her head to the side and started walking passed Sesshoumaru heading to the school. He noticed that she didn't answer her question, so when she passed by him she grabbed her hand causing Kagome to gasp. "You still didn't answer my question" he said Sesshoumaru irritated.

"Maybe because I don't want to answer it" Kagome found a way out of his grasp, but soon found herself, before she could do anything, pinned to the ground with him on top of her and both of her hands were trapped by his.

Kagome struggle and Sesshoumaru tightened her hold on her. "Let go of me" ahe demanded.

"Not until you tell me what I asked for"

"...and I told you, I don't want to"

"I will not let you go until you answer my question"

"What are gonna do, kill me?" mocked Kagome.

"There are other ways I can make you answer" said Sesshoumaru as he looked at the cat next to them. Kagome detected that Sesshoumaru was looking at Kilala.

"Now are you gonna tell me or not"

"fine" Kagome finally gave in. She didn't want to risk her friend's life. "Can you get off of me"

"Why?" Sesshoumaru with an evil smirked when he observe Kagome's face that she was blushing. He tighten his hold on her and pushing himself on her causing Kagome to blush more. Seeing her defenseless like this amused him.

'What the hell is he trying to do?' thought Kagome.

Their face were an inch away. She was staring at his amber eyes that she was drawn to and he did the same, but held a smirked on his face. Then her eyes glared at his lips. It looks so gentle and sweet, eventhough he held a smirk. It was so intoxicating.

'No, this can't be happening to me' she thought while she tried struggled more.

"Struggle all you want, I won't let you go" he said coldly.

He was also drawn to her chocolate colored eyes. He saw that she was looking at his lips, and he couldn't help looking at hers. Before they both knew it, their lips met. Both of their eyes were closed. Both felt the warmth on their body and the soft, gentle, and sweet feeling on their lips.

'I can't believe this, _his gonna marry Kikyo_' Kagome realized and stopped the kiss.

"Get off of me" begged said Kagome and he did. She stood up and walked to her bag.She picked up her bag and ran toward the school.

Sesshoumaru stood their also shocked from what just happened. He didn't have control of himself. That never happened before to him. He didn't know what came over him. He promised himself not loved anybody especially a human, but this human was different. He was confused. He didn't liked this wench and he will never do.

Kagome took out her phone and dialed her drivers phone number. She was already in front of the school sitting on a bench under a tree. She heard somebody picked up on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Higurashi" answered the driver.

"Mr. Taka, I told you call me Kagome." said Kagome. She didn't like being called 'Ms. Higurashi' it makes her feel old.

"Sorry, Kagome…can I help you with something" asked Mr. Taka.

"Can you pick me up. I'm at school?" asked Kagome.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't. Your mother and father demanded me to drive them somewhere." answered Mr. Taka.

"Can you asked Kikyo then?" asked Kagome again.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I dropped Kikyo off in Ms. Shirou's house" answered Mr. Taka. (in case you guys forgot,Ms. Shirou is Sango)

"Okay, then, bye" Kagome hung up and put her phone back in her back pocket then sighed. She had to walk home since no one is picking her up.

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice said.

Okay, this chapter is short.I think that was an interesting chapter. Don't forget people I only update twice a week. I have school, and extra after school classes, so I'm busy, but don't worry, I'll make time to write the fan fiction. Thank you to the people that reviewed.

pricelessprincess: thank you and I will.

Kikyoslostfriend: okay here is the next chapter hope you like it and thank you.

Chi little lady of the western lands: thank you so much and hope you like this chappie.

Midnite Phoenix: you're right it was/is. Thank you.

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: you're my 50th reviewer. Thank you 4 reviewing.

HULTC (Hope you like this chapter) You know the drill: R&R. Please and thank you. Oh… and for the voting for the pairings it's (drum role please)…sess/kag and inu/kik.


	10. The Ride Home

I'm soooooo soooooo sooooo sorry about the pass mistakes. I was in such a hurry to finish some of it that my 'auto correct' corrected it for me. Some of the things didn't make sense, so I totally am so so so sorry. Some friends of mine notice some mistakes, and I apologize. Please don't hate me...ENJOY!

"The Ride Home"

by

johnelyn143

* * *

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice said.

Kagome turn around and saw Inuyasha. She was relief that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. She was still blushing and kind of felt embarrassed. She actually kissed him. Never in a million years have she thought that. She never even knew him before the engagement. Sure she always saw him on business parties, but never talked to him. But some how inside, she was a little disappointed that it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Inuyasha walking to sit with her on the bench.

"no...nothing" she stuttered. Inuyasha saw that she was beat red. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as he examined her.

"So do you need a ride or not?" asked Inuyasha again.

"Sure" finally answered Kagome while she and Inuyasha got up and started walking to the parking lot. The parking lot was almost empty. Their was only four or five cars. They walked toward a blue Skyline. Kagome followed Inuyasha toward the Skyline. Inuyasha brought out the keys from his pocket and opened the car. He went to the drivers side then opened the door and got in then closed the door. Kagome walked to the passenger, opened the door, got in the car, and closed the door. Inuyasha inserted the key and the engine started, making the radio turn on. He reverse and drove passing the exit and onto the highway.

"So...did you see Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha finally braking awkward silence but not taking his eyes off of the road..

"Wh...what makes you say that" she didn't want to say anything about what happened. She wanted to forget the whole thing since his going to be marrying her sister.

"I was just asking...I saw him walking toward the forest...then I saw you running out" he wondered what could have happened that made her run away.

"..." Kagome didn't know what to say. She thought that not saying anything might just ignore the subject, but that made Inuyasha more curious.

'Something happened, I just know it' thought Inuyasha and a smirked formed his lips. He stopped when the stoplight that they were going to pass turned red.

"So...are you going to the Halloween Dance?" asked Kagome trying to change the subject. Inuyasha was aware of what she was doing.

"What Halloween Dance?" asked Inuyasha interested.

"The dance that occurs every Halloween at night. All students are welcome to come, but students vote for teachers who can and can't come" explained Kagome realizing that he was interested.

"We get to vote for teachers who can and can't come?" asked Inuyasha surprised.

"Yeah, the student body president thought it might be cool" Kagome looked through the window and saw whatever you would see when you look at the car window.

"Wow" Inuyasha was amazed. His old school didn't have these kind of activities before.

"So, are you going or not?" asked Kagome again.

"Sure, it might be fun" answered Inuyasha. "Are you?"

"Yup...what are you going as?" asked Kagome

"I don't know...you?"

"Don't know either"

"Why not a princess?"

"Because it's too common"

"So?"

"That's what the rest of the girls are gonna wear"

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what happened last year"

"You dress as a princess"

"NO!"

"Then what did you dress as?"

"None of your business"

"Come one, tell me"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Were you a witch?"

"I don't know"

"A cat?"

"I don't know"

"A fairy tale character?"

"Leave me alone"

"A ghost"

"Leave me alone"

"A bride"

"I told you to leave me alone"

"Fine..." said Inuyasha finally giving up "...so tell me more about the dance"

Kagome was relief that he finally gave in. She didn't want to remember what happened last year.

"Well...the teachers who got picked by the students also will choose who becomes Mr. and Mrs. Halloween." explained Kagome.

"So what if you win?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's the cool part...if you win, you, your partnerand your friends will win a free non educational trip to Hawaii."

"Wow" Inuyasha was surprised. His school didn't have these kinds of dances before. He wasn't regretting coming to this school.

Before Kagome noticed it Inuyasha stopped the car 10 feet away from the door. She was still remembering what happened last year. Kikyo blackmailed her and she was forced to wear an angel/devil costume. She wore a strapless white dress that reached down to her thighs and a pair of angel wings. But instead of wearing a ring above her head it was a pair of red horns and a red trident. So basically she was an angel/devil. She thought it was stupid and hid herself inside the girl's bathroom until everyone left. Oh, the embarrassed she had to go through. She was pulled back to reality when Inuyasha stopped the car.

She said her "thank you" and waited till Inuyasha said his "you're welcome". She closed the door behind him and walk to the door. But before she opened the door, she noticed that the engine of the car didn't fade and Inuyasha was still their. She turned around and saw Inuyasha examining her. She blushed a little then decided to put it aside and enter the mansion.

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. She had noticed how much she looked like her sister. Kikyo looks like the older version of Kagome and Kagome is the younger version of Kikyo.

Kagome entered the mansion and closed the door behind her. She stood their surprise a bit then heard the sound of an engine fading way. She gave out a big and loud sigh. She thought it was her imagination that he was examining her, but it looked like he was checking her out.

It felt weird but somehow it made her feel _not_ left out. The past few days was mostly about Kikyo. It made her feel left out.

She walked up the stairs...and into her room. She placed her bags by the desk near her bed beside her laptop. She took her phone, which was in silence, out of her back pocket and she noticed that she had one missed call. It was Sesshoumaru. "Dammit, what does he want now?" she wondered loudly. She pressed the send button and her phone called Sesshoumaru back. She heard ringing then it stopped.

"Speak" demanded a low deep voice with a slight growl in the ohter line.

Okay, so sorry my computer shut down on me and I had to rewrite the whole thing. I need you guys to help me with the costume to the characters for the dance. I'm out of suggestion so I need you guys for that. Thank's to the following:

Demonic Angelz: Here it is...hope you like it

MidNite Phoenix: It's Inuyasha...reading your review gave me a second thought

SweetyDream: thank you always and hope you like this one

Silverstar871: ahhh...that's so sweet of you...thank you so much and HULTC

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: yup it's still is...lol...HULTC

Aaliyah starnight: me too...how I wish it...HULTC.

un-namedgirl: hope you like this and thanks for reviewing

fluffy's gurl: it is...HULTC

Chi little lady of the western lands: hope you feeling better and like this chapter

miyuki: I know...any way HULTC

kikyoslostfriend: HULTC and thank you

anime-chick-lover: I so love stories. Hope you update them soon.

Love of Blue Crescent Moon: thank you and HULTC

**teh.stupid.authress.person**** Thank you and HULTC **

**Fluffys Beautiful Mate**** I love your story "Never Say Never" HULTC **

**1kenshinlover**** a pay back for Kagura...I'll think about it...HULTC **

Chaos: Chaos...stop talking nonsense will ya...and hello HULTC

Allison: thank you and HULTC

Silv3rDrag0n: here it is thank you and HULTC

HULTC means"hope you like this chapter"...if you don't...oh well


	11. Why Not Go?

(sorry for th mistakes before)

Hey, sorry guys. I've been so busy lately and I haven't have time to update. Sorry, with school and stuff, I barely have time. Well, ENJOY!

"Why Not Go?"

by

johnelyn143

* * *

"Speak" demanded a deep voice with a slight growl.

"If you called because of what happened, I don't wanna hear it...hold on" said Kagome while putting her phone on her ear and started unbuttoning her skirt taking it off along with her shirt and putting a red tank top and a blue short then going in the bathroom, so no one can hear her conversation with him. "Okay, now talk"

"What happened was...a mistake" said Sesshoumaru. It was hard for him to say, but he did. He still smelt her scent on him. The smelt of plum aria mixed with lavender. It smelt so intoxicating.

That hit Kagome in the back. She couldn't believe what he just said. She knew it was a mistake but it kind of made her feel good. The warmth she felt before when he was above her is the warmth that she will never feel again. She was, in a way, devastated. She barely knew him and she was falling for him.

"Of course it was" answered Kagome in a soft voice. She felt a tear slid on her eyes. She looked in the mirror where she saw herself crying. She never felt like this. She never was in love so why did she felt like this. She was confused and disappointed. More tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Let us forget about it" said Sesshoumaru. With that said, he hang up. He heard the tears falling from her cheeks to the ground. He was cold as usual but he regretted saying such things to her.

* * *

Taishou's Home

Inuyasha parked his car in their parking lot which was a spot reserved for him. He put the gear on parked and turned the key then he stepped out side closing the door behind him and pressing the lock button (he left his bag in the car). He entered the mansion and it was empty as always. He walked up the stairs and was about to enter his room when he heard voices coming from Sesshoumaru's room.

'He must be home. Why not make a little trouble?' thought Inuyasha. He turned toward Sesshoumaru's room, where the voices were coming from. It sounded like Sesshoumaru. He opened the door seeing Sesshoumaru, who already hung up, on his desk, probably doing his homework.

"What do you want little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru not taking off his eyes on the things in front of him.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Inuyasha walking to Sesshoumaru's bed an sitting on it making the bed bounced a little.

"That is not your concern" answered Sesshoumaru again not looking at him.

"Do you know about the Halloween Dance?" asked Inuyasha putting of the unanswered question because he new that Sesshoumaru wouldn't answer it.

"Yes, I am aware of it"

"So are you going?"

" I do not intend to"

"What? Why not?"

"It is a waste of time"

"So what are gonna do on Halloween night?"

"I do not know"

"Why don't you just come?"

"I have told you it is a waste of my time"

"You don't know what you're gonna do? Then why not come"

"I am busy now leave"

"Not until you say yes"

"Leave now"

"Okay...Okay...I'll go" with that said he went back to his room

* * *

Dinner Time

Dinner time in the Taishou's home. Mr. and Mrs. Taishou sat across each other while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat across each other.

"How was school today?" asked Mrs. Taishou a little concern.

"Fine" answered Inuyasha. He had a plan to make Sesshoumaru go to the dance. He thought this would make him go. No matter what he says his not going to get out on this one. "We have a night dance on Halloween. A Halloween Dance to be exact."

"Really" said Mr. Taishou suddenly acting interested. 'This might be another great idea to set them up again.' he thought. "Are you boys going or not?"

"I am, but Sesshoumaru said it is a waste of his time" admitted Inuyasha said. This was his plan. He knew what's going to happen next.

"And why not? You need a little fun. So, why not go to this dance?" asked Mr. Taishou. It was more of a demand than a question. This was Inuyasha's plan all along. His brother needs a little fun and this dance was the one to do it.

"Of course, father" said Sesshoumaru. 'Damn you Inuyasha' he thought. This was a battle he couldn't win. Inuyasha used their father to get what he wants. Now his stuck going to the dance wearing a stupid costume he know nothing of what to wear. He turned to see Inuyasha and saw a smirked on his face. 'Dam you Inuyasha' he thought again.

"Do you have to wear costume to this dance?" asked Mrs. Taishou.

"It _is_ a Halloween Dance, mom" answered Inuyasha.

"So, what are you boys going to wear?" asked Mrs. Taishou. They don't know what they were going to wear.

"I don't know" answered both boys in unison.

"I might have something for both of you" said Mrs. Taishou. Both boys were worried. This costume thing was torture. Oh, what could the costume be.

* * *

Higurashi's Home in the morning. Tonight was the Halloween Dance.

"Kikyou!" yelled Kagome running toward Kikyou's room. "Kikyou!" she yelled again. She opened the door that lead inside Kikyou's room. "Kikyou!" she yelled one last time.

"What? And stop yelling" answered Kikyou coming out of her bathroom. "What do you want now? And can't you at least keep your voice down?" again a demand from Kikyou.

"Whatever. Do you have a costume, yet?" asked Kagome walking up to Kikyou.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have" answered Kikyou looking down at her sister.

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Why are you asking?" answered Kagome back with a question.

"Because I just want to know" answered Kagome. "I still need to a costume for the dance."

"If you really have to know, I will be a Miko." said Kikyou in her always calm kind of deep voice.

"A miko? Why?" asked Kagome.

"Because Miko's are very interesting creatures. They are human with special abilities and powers." answered Kikyou.

"Whatever. I still need a costume. Do you have any ideas? asked Kagome.

"You can be a fairy or a princess or a butterfly or other girly stuff" suggested Kikyou. It was mostly a mock. Seeing the disgust in Kagome's face was amusing to her.

"Ewww...NO!" screamed Kagome. "Those are the last things I'm gonna go as." she was so gross out of thinking herself in those costumes she left the room after that, before Kikyou said anymore.

"What the hell am I gonna be? Damn" asked and cursed Kagome to herself out loud. She walked down stairs seeing her mother reading a book and sitting on a couch.

"Mom, I need a costume for the dance. Do you have any suggestion?" asked Kagome desperately. Her mom would know her enough that she wouldn't suggest such things like Kikyou did.

Kagome walked up to the couch where her mother is sitting and sat right next to her. Mrs. Higurashi closed her book and putted aside as Kagome sat next to her.

"Well, Halloween is about being somebody other than yourself. A costume wore to be somebody else, but yourself. Think. Who do you want to be? Your sister told me that she's going to be miko. Why not _be her_?" said Mrs. Higurashi in a motherly speech.

She meant be like her because she wants to be somebody she wants to be. Some how Kagome misunderstood that. Even though, that was a great idea.

Okay, I know what the costumes are gonna be. So sorry, if I didn't pick your suggestion, but I think this is more clearly so you guys can imagine it perfectly. Wow, I got a lot of reviewing from the last chapter. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this one too. Thank you guys and HULTC. Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Demonic Angelz

MidNite Phoenix

Black Roses

inu-unnamed-grl

Blackrosewitch

te.stupid.authress.person

kikyoslostfriend

DRK NG3L

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl

blue crescent moon

Aaliyah starnight

Chaos

RoZiLuvSesSHo

Allison

1kenshinlover

SweetyDream

Silverstar871

are-en1

twetygrl90

SetoKaibaLover


	12. The Halloween Dance

Happy Halloween people! Trick or Treat...Smell my feet...Give me something good to eat...lol...anyway the costumes for the characters are the outfits they wear in the show. Like in the Feudal Era where Inuyasha wore the red kimono (don't know what it's called), Kikyou wore the Miko outfit, Sesshoumaru wore the outfit he always wore, etc...but Kagome's costume will be very interesting. ENJOY! (A trip for Hawaii might be small for them, but a month without schoolwork is like heaven) Don't you agree.

"The Halloween Dance"

by

johnelyn143

* * *

The night finally came. The Halloween Dance finally started and everyone was dress in their costumes. The party took place in the school cafeteria. Their were the students dressed in their costumes, teachers who were invited and was also wearing their costumes too, scary looking, but yummy food, decorated cafeteria, DJ's with their mixers/music, and the dance floor.

"Have you seen Kagome?" asked Sango who was wearing a demon slayer outfit with her boomerang bone in one hand and leaning to a corner watching people dance and waiting for Kikyou answer.

"I don't know. I left before her because she just told me to go first." said Kikyou wearing a Miko outfit with bows and arrows in the back of her and at the same time dangling a glass of Pepsi in one hand of boredom.

"oh..." said Sango. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, she just said for me to not wait for her, that's all" answered Kikyou still dangling the glass of Pepsi.

"Did she tell you what she was gonna be?" asked Kikyou.

"No, did she tell you?"

"No"

* * *

Somewhere in the cafeteria stood Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku.

"Cool costumes, guys" complemented Miroku.

"Keh" said Inuyasha.

"So, let's get some girls and dance" said Miroku "I'm ready to shake my bootie"

"Hah...like anyone's gonna dance with you" mocked Inuyasha. He looked over to see Sesshoumaru who was still mad.

This place made him uncomfortable. A bunch of people scorch together in the room dancing with others. The room was air-conditioned so it wasn't hot. This place was awkward to him. The music was to loud for his sensitive ears but he didn't show it. He remained not to show any emotion as he always did.

"Hey isn't that Kikyou?" asked Inuyasha pointing to the direction he was referring to. "Why isn't she wearing any costume?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let's go" said Inuyasha as he signal Miroku and Sesshoumaru. They were trying to ignore the girls that was screaming on top of their lungs while dancing.

When they reach their destination. She was turned around making her back facing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha tapped on her shoulders making her kind of jumped. She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

"Why aren't you wearing a question?" asked Inuyasha. It was hard to hear with the loud music as a background sound. But she heard it. It was hard, but she heard it.

"This is my question." she answered looking around searching for some people.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku. "And who are you looking for, Kikyou?"

"wrong person Miroku, and I'm looking for Sango and me sister. Did you see them?" asked Kagome still searching the room.

"NO WAY! Your Kagome?" said Inuyasha. He took a closer look at her, trying to examine her. She looked a lot like her sister, she could even be her sister. Miroku and Inuyasha was shocked and their eyes widened and mouthed dropped. Sesshoumaru was surprise, but he didn't showed it as always.

"Yes, who do you think I am?" asked Kagome.

"well Kikyou...you look like her" said Miroku trying to calm down.

"oh...this is my costume. Cool huh? I did a pretty good job being her with the wig, make up, and the other things"

"Why?" asked Inuyasha

"I couldn't thought of any...so I asked my mom...she gave me a motherly speech and I she said '_Why not be like her?'_ so that's who I am"

"cool" amazed Miroku

"I know" also amazed Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was also amazed and he didn't showed it. He never did, he never will.

Kagome continued to search the cafeteria. She stopped when she saw what she was looking for. She walked toward them and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru followed as well. If they didn't girls would be all over them.

"Hey...oh my gosh...Kagome you looked like me" Kikyou's eyes widened.

"cool costume" complemented Sango.

"I know" agreed Sango

"Come on. I wanna go dancing" said Kagome as she grabbed both Kikyou and Sango's hand and pulled them in the dance floor. She tried to ignore Sesshoumaru was their. As he said to try to forget about what happened.

"Come on, I wanna go dancing too" said Inuyasha.

"I do not dance" Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever I want to" said Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the dance floor and started dancing. Sesshoumaru was left alone and girls were running towards him. 'why won't they leave me alone' wondered Sesshoumaru. He tried to run away but the girls keep pulling him in.

Kagome, Kikyou and Sango noticed this and they couldn't let help but laugh.

"Kikyou, your fiancé is being molested by girls" laughed Kagome.

"I don't care" also laughed Kikyou.

The teachers/judges were judging around. They were looking for Mr. and Ms. Halloween. 'Who to choose...who to choose' repeated their mind. The words bounced back and fourth in their minds.

Kagome practically saw the whole thing. She also saw that it was going out of control. Somebody had to do something, but who. She couldn't to anything, she tried to stay away from him and ignored him. She felt sorry for him. "Kikyou help him" said Kagome, but didn't make it looked that she was begging for it.

Everyone was cut off by the loud sound of a microphone. The teachers were announcing who Mr. and Ms. Halloween is.

"Attention students" said a teacher named Ms. K.

"We are announcing Mr. and Ms. Halloween this year."

Everybody clapped and screamed. Every girls were praying if they could be Ms. Halloween and every boy were praying if they could be Mr. Halloween. A trip to Hawaii is nothing to them, but a month without teachers bugging them for homework is like dieing and going to heaven without that awful dieing part.

"And the Mr. and Ms. Halloween is..."

I'll finish it their for now. Sorry, about the mistakes last time, I was rushing, so yeah. I replace it and made a new one. Thanks to all the people that reviewed.


	13. Welcome Back, Kikyo!

**Hey people it's been a while . . . I am so sorry I haven't been updating in a while . . . my schedule has been very tight lately . . . The teachers keep filing up homework. I have no choice but to complete them. Anyway ENJOY!**

"**Welcome back, Kikyo!"**

**By **

**johnelyn143**

* * *

A limo drove past the gate into the Higurashi home and stopped in front of the door. Kikyo stepped out of the vehicle, opened the door to the mansion while the driver got out, went and got the luggage for Kikyo. She, as she opened the door, received a huge hug and kisses from both her mother and father.

A month had past since she left to that vacation to Hawaii with the others. She wasn't really looking forward going to Hawaii because she has been their like bunch of times for summer or holidays. It was slightly boring, but she couldn't refuse it. She thought about the month free homework. No education for a month. She didn't care where she went since there wasn't anything that relates to education. She needed a brake from all the homework she was getting. So, she took the offer and went to Hawaii and became Ms. Halloween.

"We missed you, sweetheart!" said Mrs. Higurashi. "We had Thanksgiving with the Taishous. You should have been there."

"Welcome back," said Mr. Higurashi.

"I missed you too, guys," Said Kikyo trying to remove herself from the tight embrace and kissing she was receiving from her parents. "So where is that sister of mine?" asked Kikyo noticing that Kagome wasn't there.

Kagome didn't go to the vacation. She refused to tell Kikyou and the others why. She keeps telling them that she would rather stay home and do work than go to Hawaii. She got annoyed at her sister for always butting in on things that she shouldn't, which in this point her business.

"She's probably in her room," answered Mrs. Higurashi.

"All right, I'll go and greet her," said Kikyo and she did.

"All right dear," said Mrs. Higurashi giving her daughter a very kindly smile.

Kikyo walked up the stairs and halted in front of Kagome's room. She gave out a big sigh and barged in without knocking. She saw Kagome listening to her CD player and doing her homework. Kagome turned to face her with a frown. She always hated it when Kikyo does that.

"What! No welcome back sister or even I missed you?" asked Kikyo mocking her, but Kagome's face was still frowning. She had to admit that she did miss bothering her sister and hearing her scream.

"Ever heard of knocking?" asked Kagome back still frowning.

Kikyo turned to the opened door beside her and slightly knocked on it. "Happy now?" she asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. "That's it? No welcome back or even I missed you or something like that?"

"Why would I say something I don't mean?" asked Kagome trying to ignore that she's there. The teachers gave many homework to the students (who didn't attend the vacation) because it was almost winter brake and report cards are coming out soon. They excused Kikyo and the others who went to the Hawaiian vacation, but had Kagome to finish hers.

"Ugh . . . forget that" said Kikyo. "I still don't get why you didn't come with us to Hawaii? I mean you could have, but why did you choose not to? Now you're stuck with these works."

Not this again, this conversation would go on and on and on. She knew her sister, when she asked a question again, she'd ask the same question until they answered it. Kagome had been trying really hard to ignore that question from her sister. So, she finally has to say it. "If you really have to know, it's because it was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't have won because you weren't supposed to"

"Why?"

Kagome stood up closed the opened door right next to Kikyo and went back and sat. Kikyo realized this was serious, so she decided to sit next to the closed opened window near her sister's balcony. Kagome turned her seat around facing Kikyo and gave a big sigh.

"During the Halloween dance, as I was walking toward the cafeteria passing the office, I heard the principal talking in the phone about the Mr. and Ms. Halloween. I couldn't help listening to his conversation. . . ."

* * *

_Back Flash_

While Kagome walked toward the cafeteria passing the office, she started hearing some voices. She wanted to know who it was so she followed the voice. As she was following the voice, she noticed that the voice was very familiar and it sounded like the principal's voice.

"Yes, I understand . . . the Mr. and Ms. Halloween . . . who? ...Kikyou and Sesshoumaru? ...okay . . . goodbye, Mr. Taishou" the principal hanged up and started to walk to where Kagome was. Kagome looked for a place to hide and she saw a tree, so she decided to hide there.

'_I can't believe this. Oh my gosh! I would never have thought they would go this far. Should I tell Kikyo? No, it wouldn't make a difference anyway' _thought Kagome as her sadness took over_. 'How could **he** act like nothing happened?' _the incident flowed through her mind, the incident of _kissing him. _

_End Back Flash

* * *

_

Kagome told her sister what the principal said, but she didn't say anything about what she was thinking that time. She didn't need to know that much. She didn't tell her about _the kiss_ yet, it was driving her mad. No matter how much she wanted to forget it, something always reminds her of it and it stays in her mind till something occupied her or something. So she used her homework to keep her busy.

"I knew Sesshoumaru knew it too. That's the reason why he didn't take Mr. Halloween or he just didn't care, so Inuyasha got his place," concluded Kagome.

"No wonder, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What difference does it make? The point is our parents and the Taishou parents will stop at nothing to get you and Sesshoumaru together." It made her sick. Their parents had the powers to accomplish the goal they were aiming at before they even target it.

"Enough about that" said Kagome. She didn't want to go on with the subject before she said something that made her sister suspicious. If she did, she'd be in so much trouble. If she were to tell her she'd go ballistic. What should she say? _I accidentally kissed your fiancé when he tackled me to the ground then pinned me. It was torture, but the kiss was awesome. He's a great kisser. _Like she could ever say that.

"So how was the trip?"

"Nothing special just the usual, Miroku kept touching Sango's ass, Kaname was flirting with Koga and Inuyasha was an asshole."

"Anything interesting?"

"Kind of"

"What?"

"While we stayed there, I learned more about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru though Sesshoumaru wasn't there."

"What did you learn?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother died when he was just a kid due to heart attack, after finding out that Mr. Taishou was cheating on her with Inuyasha's mother. Then, Inuyasha was already born. After Sesshoumaru's mother died, a couple of months later Mr. Taishou married Inuyasha's mother. So now they're living in one roof."

"Oh . . . " was all Kagome said.

There was silence in the room. The sound of the breeze from the balcony filled the room. It was sad. It was very sad. She had never expected this. Is this why he hates humans? He must be very lonely. It must have been difficult growing up in his place.

"Mom told me that you guys went to the Taishous for Thanksgiving. So, how was it?" asked Kikyo trying to brake the silence for it was beginning to feel awkward.

"It was horrible. I felt uncomfortable the whole time we spent there," replied Kagome showing no emotion once so ever. She actually now felt uneasy. She wished Kikyou didn't bring it up.

"Really? What did you guys do?"

"Just the usual, we ate dinner and spent the whole time in the family room," Kagome said _no_t admitting the whole truth.

"What did you guys do in the family room?"

"The parents talked about mostly everything"

"And Sesshoumaru? Did you spoke with him?"

Kagome's world suddenly crumbled. The thought of him gave her headache and stomachache while her body made no chance to move.

"I didn't spoke to him" she lied trying really, really hard not for Kikyo to notice. She actually spoke to him, but didn't want to admit it.

* * *

_Back Flash_

Kagome listened to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Taishou's conversation while they talked about possibly everything. It was the only sound you could hear in the room. She sat by the end of one of the couches. Both couches were turned toward each other, facing people who sat on them look toward each other. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi sat on the right of the couch facing Mr. and Mrs. Taishou while Kagome faced Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was as bored as Kagome was. Hearing his and her parents talking was driving both of them mad.

Kagome was thinking of homework and all the catching up. She had to do, to make her grades an A. She had to study for a test that counted 50 of her grade in Language Arts, completes a project for Social Studies, and catch up on missing work for Math.

In the other hand, there sat Sesshoumaru. Who, may I say, looks ravishing as always. He was getting irritated at the four parents. He rested one arm on the couch's arm. He noticed Kagome in deep thought as she examined her. He started from her crossed feet to her shiny, silky hair. He could smell her scent and it smelt like the time she bumped into her. Kagome was too busy worrying about her homework to pay any attention on what Sesshoumaru was doing.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and started walking around the couches.

"Where are you going, darling?" Mrs. Higurashi finally took noticed. Everyone else, well the parents, was finally quiet.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air" said Kagome stopping and turning toward her mother. Then she started walking toward the door. She felt all eyes on her including Sesshoumaru's. She turned to the corner and saw a couple of doors. She walked till her feet finally led her outside.

She took notice on the things surrounding her. "This place looks like paradise," she said as she turned and heard the door opened from behind her.

"Hello, Hojo, haven't seen you in a while"

"Nice to see you too, Kagome"

"Can you tell me where the garden is?"

"Oh sure, it's in the backyard. Rin is probably there" he said bowing to her as an excuse to leave.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

Kagome walked toward the garden. When she got their, she saw a little girl with black hair picking up flowers. That must be Rin. "Hello, I'm Kagome" she said as Rin faced her.

"Hello Kagome, my name is Rin" said Rin giving her the cutest smile.

"How is that I've never heard or seen you here?" she asked as she sat down by her.

"When were you here?"

"Um . . . The day before a party and Thanksgiving"

"Oh, I was probably in my room because Mommy and Daddy didn't want me to be there and I went to a sleep over at my friends night on Thanksgiving."

"Hmm . . . "

"How old are you?"

"Seven years old"

"How is it that you're human?"

"I'm adopted"

"Oh . . . "

"I have to go, Kagome, I have to finish my homework," Rin said then stood up and started skipping till Kagome couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

_Back in the family room_

"Sesshoumaru, can you go check up on Kagome in case she got lost?" asked Mrs. Taishou.

Sesshoumaru didn't like her at all. He wanted to slice her troat. He was bored, so he chooses to do as she said.

He stood up and started walking to where Kagome was following her scent.

_

* * *

Back in the Garden_

Kagome stood there alone gazing at the beautiful flowers that were in front of her. The scarlet petals of the roses looked so beautiful. She picked one up forgetting the thorns. She pulled it out, but the thorns made her index finger bleed slightly.

She place the bleeding finger in her mouth and sucked on the blood while turning around and seeing Sesshoumaru six feet away from her.

"What do you want?"

"I was told to check up on you"

"Whatever," said Kagome with a frown face.

"I see you are still mad about what had happened. Did I not tell you to forget about it?"

"It may be that simple to you, but it isn't to me."

"Was that your first?"

"That's not your business" Kagome was getting madder and madder with each words that comes out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"I see. It was your first. Is that why you can't forget about it?"

"Go to Hell"

"I'm already their"

"What do you want with me?" she asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Nothing, really . . . That kissed meant _nothing_ to me, so you might as well forget about it?" Kagome's world came crumbling in front of her. She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she couldn't stop her eyes from getting watery. Sesshoumaru could smell it though.

"Bastard!"

"Call me whatever you want, I couldn't care less!"

"Why do you torture me?"

"I do not torture"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let the tears from her watery eyes flow through her, now, red cheeks. Sesshoumaru also felt guilty of making her cry but his face didn't show it. In away, he felt the pain she was feeling. Why was this happening to her? Like her life wasn't miserable enough. What did she do to deserve this?

"You know what? (Sob) You're right it was a mistake, it's gonna be difficult for me to forget it, (sob) but I'll try" with that said Kagome left leaving Sesshoumaru all alone. Why did this wench inflict him such a guilt? Why did he care so much? He didn't understand anything about her. Should He?

_End of Back flash_

**Okay, that's the end of that. I'm sorry if it's a little edgy. By now you should know that Kikyo and Sesshoumaru was suppose to be Mr. And Ms. Halloween, but Sesshoumaru didn't want to so it was Kikyo and Inuyasha. Anyway, Thanks to all of you that reviewed it really made my spirit high. Please Review again!**

**inu-unnamedgirl: here it is, hope you like it**

**Baka-Red: really freaky, but you are oh so lucky**

**Demonic Angelz: sorry, hope you like this chapter**

**IYGURL: thank you please review again**

**teh.stupid.authoress.person: by now you should know**

**1kenshinlover: hope you like this chapter and review again**

**MidNite Phoenix: hope you like this chapter and review again**

**Heir to the Falme: thanks and hope you like this chapter**

**Silverstar871: thank you and hope you like this chapter**

**Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl: thaks and please review again**

**are-en1: thanks a bunch and please review again**

**AngelMaiden: thanks and I hope you review again**

**kikyoslostfriend: thanks and please review again**

**Love of Blue Crescent Moon: sorry, hope you like this**

**Tansaiga: thanks and I hope you like this chapter**

**Aaliyah starnight: thanks a bunch and review please**

**lizzie: hope you like this chapter and review again**

**sarah: thanks and please review again**

**Allison: thanks and I hope you review again**

**chaos: hey k what's up don't forget to review k please and thank you**

**RoZiLuVzSeSsHo: thanks and please review again**

**Takiko Okuda: thanks and hope you like this chapter**

**Midnihght-Moonlight: thanks for reviewing please review again**

**birdgf: thanks and please review again**

**SK Lovers: thanks and please review again**


	14. A Change In Mind

**Hey, guys what's up! Sorry that I've not been updating a lot lately. I was very busy during the holidays. For the people that don't know or forgot this is a Sess/kag fanfiction. I'm sorry to all the people that wanted a different paring it's just that I thought this pair would be perfect for this story. Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Enjoy!**

"**A Change in Mind"**

**by **

**johnelyn143**

**

* * *

**

At night, Kagome lied on her bed under the covers while she felt the breeze from the opened window. She tossed and turned not getting any sleep. The sounds of crickets cricketing and the swaying trees were all she heard. Her bed was silk it felt good as it touched her skin, but it still felt uncomfortable.

She could not get any sleep these past few days. Thinking and asking herself questions that she wasn't _couldn't_ answer.

What was she supposed to do now?

How can she forget face Sesshoumaru?

Did she want to forget him?

How can she look him in the eyes?

Why did this happen to her?

Who kissed the other first?

Why is she in pain?

Did he even care?

How did he feel?

More important, how did _she_ feel?

Confuse, is what she was feeling. Millions of questions flooded her mind all in at once. Each was bouncing in the corner of her mind.

She turned to her side where her clock, phone and a vase with flowers were. It was 3:26 a.m. Then she turned herself around with the pillow in her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. It was irritating the hell out of her. Stress is what she was feeling about what's happening.

"God dammit!"

She tried and tried to forget it, but every time she closed her eyes to get some rest the vision of Sesshoumaru pops in her mind. He was ruining her life without even realizing it.

She couldn't take it anymore. Kagome picked the phone by her clock and dialed Sango's number. Then she heard the ringing sound. Kagome waited for about forty-five seconds of listening to the sound of Sango's phone ringing. She hung up and tried again. Kagome heard no answer in the other line.

'_She's sleeping, come on, Sango, pick up the damn phone_,' she thought. She hung up and tried then tried, till somebody finally answered.

* * *

Sango slept like a baby until the sound of ringing hit her ears. She turned to the opposite side of the phone trying too ignored the ringing sound. She kept ignoring it till it stopped. "Thank goodness," she said aloud.

The ringing of the phone hit her ears again. "Live me alone, dammit." She grabbed the pillow beside her and pressed it on her head trying to make the sound unhearable. The sound only softened. With frustration, she threw the pillow that was pressed on her head to her legs, which was covered with her blanket.

She opened her eyes, furious, twisted her body to get the ringing phone. Stretching her arms, she grabbed the phone. Unknowingly, the blanket got tangled in her foot from her blanket that caused her to fall on the carpeted floor.

THUMP

"Ouch," she whined. There she lied, one hand under her chest while half her blanket was on the floor plus the pillow she threw to her legs.

"Damn" she cursed while she untwisted herself from her blanket and threw the fallen pillow back in her bed. After, she untwisted herself, she got up and picked up the ringing phone.

"The hell! Do you know what time it is?" said Sango angrily followed by a yawn as she threw the blanket from the floor on her bed.

"It's exactly 3:30 a.m.," said Kagome after laying back down to her bed and checking the clock beside her bed to see what the correct time was.

"This better be good, Kagome," Sango flipped her messy blanket with the pillow in the middle and got on her bed lied their while she had her talk with Kagome.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't call you at this time if it wasn't that important."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Sango sleepily.

"I can't sleep"

"..." silence filled the other line of the phone.

"Hello? You still there?"

"YOU CALLED ME AT THIS TIME TO TELL ME YOU CAN'T SLEEP!" exclaimed Sango.

"Not exactly!" Kagome said trying to calm Sango down.

"Then what is it?" Kagome thought whether to tell Sango or not. Could Sango take it? That filled Kagome's mind.

"Promise you won't tell _anyone_," she asked.

"I promise," Sango swore.

"If you do tell, I . . . " Kagome paused then said "I will _pay _someone to kill you."

"For heaven's sake, Kagome, just spill already, so I can go back to sleep."

"I was just making sure you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Since when do I break promises?"

"..." Kagome was speechless for it was true. Kagome told her everything before and Sango never told anyone. That's why she is such a good friend.

"Did I tell anyone about the time when you stole and lost Kikyo's necklace that cost about a quarter of a million dollars? You made her think she was the one that lost it, when she wasn't even wearing it?"

"..."

"Or how about the times you skipped school to go to the mall then returned before school ended?"

"..."

"Or when—"

"Okay, okay! I get it already!"

"So tell me what the hell happened already, sheesh!"

"All right, but don't freak out . . . "

Kagome told Sango everything about what happened. From the engagement to why she couldn't sleep, while Sango listened in the other line saying "yeah" or "oh my gosh" or "woow." She didn't tell Sango her thoughts on what happens though. When she finished, there was silence on the other end of the line.

Sango was just left speechless after hearing everything that Kagome had said. That will probably keep her up all morning.

"Ya there?" asked Kagome a little worried.

"..." Sango still couldn't answer her, but Kagome heard her breathing in the other line. That made sure that she was still there. This was really serious. She was feeling so stunned.

"Hello?"

"This is totally screwed up!" said Sango finally catching her breath.

"Tell me about it."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I thought you might help me on that?"

"You don't know!"

"No clue at all"

"You are so lucky I'm here!" Sango sighed.

"I know I am, but what should I do?"

"Okay, what do you think you should do?"

"As I said to him, I'm gonna forget it—"

"However, you can't?"

"Precisely"

"So why not do the apposite?"

"What!"

"Don't forget him, but instead befriend him!"

"Are you nuts!"

"No."

"Why would I do that?"

"It will leave him confuse?"

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Kagome.

"In a book I read. It was a quotation actually, it said: '_FORGIVE YOUR ENEMIES—IT MESSES WITH THEIR HEADS_'. I thought that was smart" said Sango.

"His not my enemy?"

"Well it's similar to it anyway, you do hate him."

"True, I can't even look him in the eyes, how can I befriend him?"

"We'll think of something."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" asked Sango yawning.

"Fine," answered Kagome.

Sango hung up and placed the phone back to its place to the table twisting her body to do so. She then untwisted herself, lied back down then covered herself with her blanket. She yawned, before going to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed and thought about what her friend had said. She was correct, well sort of. She placed the phone back and thought through what Sango said again. 'Why not?' she asks herself. It wouldn't be that bad right. Sesshoumaru does live an interesting life and she wanted to know more. The things Kikyo said about him was devastating.

**

* * *

**

_The next day_ _before school_

In the morning, Kagome walked toward her locker to put her unneeded things with her backpack behind her. She heard a familiar voice coming from behind her, so she turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, Kagome!" greeted Sango. She ran to catch up with her friend and when she did, she walked beside her. Kagome started walking again, while Sango was beside her.

"Hey yourself. So, how am I gonna befriend him? I can't even look him in the eyes" said Kagome getting straight to the point. She was so nervous about this. After what happened on Thanksgiving day, she couldn't even look at him without the pain coming up.

"Well, I think I might have an idea for that," Sango gave her a slight grinned proving to Kagome that it was evil.

"Okay, what is it?" Kagome asked nervously.

" Step one: Spend more time with him," Sango suggested.

Kagome stopped walking and turned to face Sango with blank expression. Then she stared at her with an are-you-nuts look. Her lips parted slightly in shock and two narrowed eyes. "No way," she said with the same look.

"Come on, it will be fun."

"No, I _can't_ do that," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because Kikyo's suppose to do that not me, I'm not his fiancé," Kagome began walking toward her locker again, while Sango followed beside her.

"So what? His gonna be your brother-in-law. It wouldn't hurt to spend time with your future brother-in-law, right?"

"I guess."

Both stopped when they reached their destination. Kagome opened the lock on her locker, placed the lock inside her locker after opening the locker and placed her backpack on the ground. She opened the zipper to her backpack, grabbed her unneeded things and threw it in her locker before closing it and putting the locker on.

"How am I going to spend time with him?" Kagome asked closing her backpack and placing it behind her. She turned toward Sango for the answer.

"We'll think of something," she answered giving Kagome an everything's-gonna-be-alright look.

Kagome rolled her eyes on Sango's answer. She gave out a sigh of frustration.

_RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!_

The bell rang and both friends went to their school destinations.

**

* * *

**

_Lunch time_

Kagome carried her lunch plate in her hands with her backpack still behind her and Sango the same. Both walked toward their usual table, when Sango stopped her. "Kagome . . . ?" Kagome turned to her friend to listen to what she was willing to say.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Why don't we go sit _with_ the guys?" Sango asked excitedlyIt was more of a demand than a question.

"No," she said flatly.

"Come on," Sango demanded turning to where Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku were sitting.

They were surrounded by four or five girls and one of them was Kagura. There would have been more, but Sesshoumaru gave them a killer glare that scared them away. Inuyasha told, some of them, to "get lost." Miroku scared some of with his perversity. The girls that were still there, were ignoring the deadly glare Sesshoumaru was giving them.

"Sango, no!"

Sango turned to face Kagome, gave her a grin, then turned, and started walking toward the guys. She looked in the corner of her eye to see what Kagome was going to do.

Kagome didn't know what the hell she should do. She turned to their usual table. It was empty and it was later before Kikyo comes. Kagome didn't want to be alone, but she also didn't want to face Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath then followed Sango.

Noticing what Kagome was doing, Sango, who was half way to the guys' table, stopped walking and waited for her friend. Kagome finally caught up. "Some friend you are," she said. Sango grinned.

"Act like your usual self," Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked confuse.

"Just do it,"

"I am myself."

"No, you aren't. During these past few days you've been acting like something bad happen."

"Something bad did happen."

"Just act like nothing happened."

"Gee, that's gonna be easy," Kagome joked.

"Just do it," Sango said meaningfully.

"Okay, okay," she said while taking a deep breath.

They started walking again. '_Be myself, be myself, be myself,_' thought Kagome repeatedly in her mind.

Kagura saw them coming and glared. Later, the guys noticed them coming also. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. '_Damn, his looking at me_,' Kagome thought '_what do I do . . . be myself, be myself.'_

"Can we sit here?" Sango asked sweetly. She and Kagome heard the other girls growl and saw the furious eyes that were staring at them.

Kagura walked toward them with furious eyes. "We don't allow sluts in here," she grinned with victory.

The other girls giggled. Sango was shocked, but Kagome wasn't. She knew this was to be expected. Inuyasha and Miroku sat there with amusement, while Sesshoumaru didn't hold any emotion, as always.

"I'm sorry, Kagura, but who were you just having sex with, in the girls' locker room," Kagome fought back. Seeing Kagura's grin fading and the other girls with shocked face made her grinned with victory. Sango was shocked plus Inuyasha and Miroku. What a come back that was?

"Atta gurl," Miroku said.

"Ooooo," Inuyasha wanted this to go on.

"How do you know that?" Kagura asked.

"I have ears, ya know," answered Kagome. "And anybody can hear you _moaning with satisfaction_."

"Ugh," Kagura continued. "I can't help it if guys can't resist me."

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura. Whom do you think is the slut now?"

"You."

"Really? How about the guy in the Art Studio?"

"..."

"You can live now," Kagome grinned and nodded her head for reassurance.

Kagura looked furious. This can't go on before Kagome say something that Kagura doesn't want others to know. She had no choice but to retreat, so she did. She turned around and went to another table still holding furious. The other girls looked like they were lost.

"Who's next?" asked Kagome glaring and waiting for the other girls to step in the plate.

The girls look at each other with curiosity and a slight fear. When no one stepped up, they had no choice, but to leave. So, they left and followed Kagura.

"That's what I thought," grinned Kagome with victory by her side.

"So, what are you ladies doing here?" asked Miroku after the girls could not hear what they could possibly be talking about.

"Let's just say, we were tired of waiting for you, guys, to come in our table," Sango said flirtatiously while she placed her plate on the table and sat on the chair. Kagome looked at her with an oh-no-you-didn't look as she followed her friend and sat on the chair.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"Yes, really" said Kikyo as she heard their conversation. She walked with her plate in her hand and sat next to Kagome. "Hey guys," she greeted lately. All eyes turned toward her.

**I already have the ending (but it's still in my mind) and I need some suggestions to keep it going. If you guys have any, don't hesitate to tell me. You guys know the drill: REVIEW! Thanks to the following people for reviewing, I really appreciate it:**

**I'm A GodSend in Disguise**

**Silverstar871**

**teh.stupid.authress.person**

**Tensaiga**

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**

**Love of Blue Crescent Moon**

**Demonic Angelz**

**Sesshoumaru's Kitty**

**Kikyoslostfreind**

**addicted2reviews**

**AngelMaiden**

**Kristine**

**are-en1**

**SweetyDream**

**Aaliyah Starnight**

**FluffyloverX3**

**RoZiLuVzSeSsHo**

**SessXkik-rocks**


	15. Commotion Madness

**Well, I'm back, again! Don't forget to review because it really makes my spirit up! Enjoy the story! WARNING: RATING MIGHT CHANGE!**

"**Commotion Madness"**

**by**

**johnelyn143**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked toward the forest behind the school. Trees swayed and wind whistled. Her shoes tapped briskly on the ground. She had her backpack behind her and it felt like a ton carrying it from places to places. She could hear the commotion from the school.

It was a week later after she started to befriend Sesshoumaru. It was awkward at first but it got worse each time. God, she needed a brake to put her mind back to its place. She felt the cold stair and it abashed her. Even though she had no reason to be. Kagome kissed him as much as _he _kissed her. It wasn't her fault they did that. Kagome couldn't help but think about him either.

His hard body on hers. The heat radiating from him. His clawed hands were soft and cold. The amber eyes, she was so drawn to. He's very handsome, very virile, she thought. When she tasted his lips, his hands begun to warm up and the sensation of his lips was soft and sweet. Thank god, she couldn't move, since he pinned her down. If she did, she would have . . .

The thought stopped her from walking. Her face conversed into ten shades of pink. She buried her face into her hands. She swayed her head from side to side telling herself, "no." What was she thinking? All the memory of what happened was killing her. She needed to get away. The only problem was she couldn't.

Kagome started walking after she cooled herself off. This time she thought about what occurred this week. It felt strange and . . . wrong. Kagome thought about all the things she needed to improve and all the things she needed to accomplish. But before she could think any farther she stopped, dead in the track middle of the track. Her heart beaded fast and hard. The sound popped in her ears.

He stood there, with an unread emotion. He was wearing a leather black trouser and a white and a black vest. She gave out a sigh of frustration before saying, "what the hell you do want?" He stared at her blankly. That must be her way of saying hello, he thought.

"Has your mother contacted you yet?" Sesshoumaru asked walking up closer to her. Sesshoumaru noticed her nervousness and the loud sound of her heart beating.

"Why do you ask?" she answered back with a question.

"I ask you a question and I intend for you to answer it, women," he said coldly. Kagome could see he was angry and was fighting back. She was slightly afraid of him, but also fought back by making him angry. Though, it scared her what he might do to her once he couldn't fight back anymore. But it was amusing, seeing him mad.

"Sodid I," she grinned. Kagome looked at him with a winning smile. She could see that his angriness slipping every word that came out of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was shocked, but chose to hide it. This woman has outsmarted him. That never happened to him before. This woman . . . had such nerve. He sighed of frustration and looked at her hard. Concentrating on the image before him. Most women feared him, dislike, and mostly loved him but never challenged.

"I am just here to inform you of what's been occuring, since I have the knowledge of your whereabouts after school." He said coldly.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "No, my mom hasn't called me," she answered carelessly. It didn't bother her much to get a call from her mom. Every time her parents and mostly anyone just called because they want or needed something. No body ever called to say "hi" or "what's up." That's why she barely answers it. "Why do you ask?" she repeated her question.

"They suggested going to a hotel for the time being?"

"What! Why?" she asked worriedly and nervously, but mostly curiously. They never said or suggested that before. Her parents actually locked both her and her sister up at the house often. Never known the reason. She wondered time to time but not really paying much attention to it. Her theory was because of what happened in the past. And every time they went out there was always a body guard. The guards always hid, but both sisters know they're there. Different guards watch over them each time. Then report to the sisters' parents after.

"Contact her and find out," he said to bring her back to the matter. Then he fled leaving Kagome astonished.

She grabbed her phone from her back pocket of her skirt and dialed her mother's cell phone number. Kagome mumbled a couple of things under her breath. She heard the ringing sound then came her mother's voice.

"Hi, sweety," she said sweetly and cheerfully. "The word got out about the engagement and the cameras are lovin' the scoop. So, we and the Taishous decided that we would feel _so_ much better if you and the others went to a hotel." She said before Kagome say anything.

"What do you mean, lovin' it?" Kagome started to pace hoping that would calm her down.

"They want to get some pictures for the tabloids. They also want more information about it. Somehow the word got out about the engagement."

"But why do _I _have to go? I'm _not_ the one engaged!" She said furiously.

"They want to know you're reaction on the situation! The paparazzi, as you cool it these days, came strolling down here at the company. One of the maids called me and told me that there are people in the mansion as well."

"Mom, have you taken your medication yet?" Kagome asked hoping that she was joking. She didn't want to go to a hotel. Not with them anyway.

"Of course I did. I take it every morning," she answered proudly. "Some of the paparazzi are probably at the school. We send a limo to get you and the others. They'll meet you at the front of the school." She explained knowing that they'll have a hard time coming out of the school.

"How long do we have to stay at the hotel?"

"After everything cools down." Kagome knew that will take days, weeks, maybe even months.

"What about school?" she asked.

"I spoke to your teachers. They'll be e-mailing your homework and mailing the needed objects. I gave them your e-mail and mail address already, so you do not need to worry."

"And how about our clothing and other belongings?"

"It's already in the hotel."

"Which hotel are we going?"

"At Shikon Hotel." (A/N: I couldn't think of any.) Kagome was familiar with the name. Sango and her brother stayed there for a couple of days when her parents went to a business trip to Italy. She even went and visited them. So, she had been there.

It was a huge building, 30 stories/ floor to be exact. There were at least 140 rooms, five rooms each floor. There was only a couple of _special rooms_. It was called "_The Master Rooms_." Kagome heard about it, but never seen it. Sango complained about not getting one of the Master Rooms when she stayed there.

The first floor was the main floor (no rooms). It's where the attendants are mostly are. The main floor had everything. It had arcades, restaurants, gym, spas, book stores, and many more. The swimming pools were in the back of the hotel, so were the outdoor activities.

"One last question: Who are the _others_?" She asked pacing faster and with crossed fingers.

"Well, theirs you, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru."

"That's all!"

"That's all."

"You've gotta be kidding me. I can't go with _them_!"

"Sweety, you can and you will or you'll be grounded, young lady. I have to go, I have a business to attend to. Don't hesitate to call me if you need to. Luv you. Bye." Ms. Higurashi hung up before her daughter could even say anything. Kagome hung up after she heard the dial tone, angrily and dumbfounded.

She growled then started walking toward the front of the school. But before she did, she heard Kirara meowing and purring. She turned toward the sound and saw Kirara. Kagome didn't want to leave Kirara. She wanted the demon cat as a pet to keep. Since, Kikyo was allergic to cats, she couldn't keep her. That's one of the reasons why she always came to the forest after school. To take care of Kirara. But since she can't come to the forest for the time being, she can't just leave the cat there.

Kagome decided to take Kirara. She walked toward the cat, kneeled down, placed her backpack beside her feet, and opened it. Grabbing Kirara, she lifting the cat off the ground and into her backpack. Closing her backpack, not all the way, leaving some air for the cat to breathe. She picked up her bag and carried with her arms, then started running for the front of the school.

When she got there, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru were already sitting at the back of the limo with the one door open waiting for her. They were running out of patient with her to get on board. She was near the door, when she heard Kikyo sneeze. "Bless you," she said nicely, but nervously. Not getting in, she closed the door in front of her. Seeing the confused faces of Inuyasha and Kikyo, she walked and sat at the passengers' sit.

Kagome nodded her heard signaling the driver, Mr. Tanaka, to go. That's when they heard the sound of cameras and commotion, specifically the paparazzi. Kagome saw the gate of the school opened. The school's security guards came rushing to stopped them. Cameras flashed leaving Kagome's eyes closed and her head turned to the side. She squeezed her bag after Kirara wiggled.

Mr. Tanaka kept his focused on the road, worried about hitting anybody. He honked like mad just to warned them. But they didn't listen, why would they? The guards didn't help much either, they just pushed the group of people through.

The limo was in between gates, the guards went tumbling down as the group of people pushed at ones. They ran through the limo and started knocking at the windows and the doors. A couple of people was by Kagome's closed window snapping pictures.

_In the back of the limo _

Kikyo was pissed, so was Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stayed calm as always. But what could they do? They were going no where at this rate.

_Back in the front of the limo:_

Kagome turned her head and looked out the window through the dark, see through, window beside her. Her eyes held a devilish look that had the group of people (that saw her) backed away. Angrily and irritably, she sat properly and dug her hands in her back pocket to grab her phone.

Once she had her phone in her right hand, she switched it with her left. She dialed 911 with her left hand and showed the middle finger to the people outside of her door still with the same devilish eyes.

"Hello, this is the police department. What's the emergency?" said a female voice, alert.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi. A group of Paparazzi surrounded our vehicle and we aren't able to pass through. We need back up." She said with her left hand holding her phone to her left ear and her right hand showed the middle finger, as the group of people continued to snap pictures.

"Where are you?" the female voice asked.

"At the gate of Shikon High." She answered.

"We're on it, Ms. Higurashi. Just hang tight. We'll be there in less than five minutes." She said before hanging up. After hearing the dial tone, to make sure the female voice hung up, so did she. She placed her phone back to her back pocket and her right-hand drop after hanging for three minutes.

Kagome slumped and squeezed her backpack harder for a terrified Kirara. Once in a while she'd glare at the people taking pictures and asking questions about the engagement.

After two minutes and 47 seconds she heard the siren of the police. Hearing that too, some people left, more likely ran. Some, who were desperate at having their questions answered, stayed. Kagome could see the light as the police drew closer. She saw four motorcycles and six police cars. The vehicles stopped in the clearance. A couple of policeman came out and started running toward them.

She saw the madness, the frightened faces, and the angry ones. She saw the policemen attack those people. They slammed them on the ground, held their guns up their faces, punched them, kicked them, and threatened them to put their hands in the air.

After they, the police, had them under control, they escorted them to the six police cars. And after they were all escorted and driven away by the six police cars, Kagome and the others got off the limo. Kagome left her bag, leaving Kirara, so her sister wouldn't go gaga over it, but she knew she will, later on.

"Thank you so much for all you, guys' work!" Mr. Tanaka said relief.

"Yes, thank you!" Kagome added thankfully.

"It's our job. Why don't we escort you and the others to your destination?" one of the officers asked cheerfully.

"That would be great," answered Mr. Tanaka getting back in the limo and watched as the other went back to their own vehicle. He started the limo and drove after two motorcycles and the other two motorcycles behind the limo.

They drove in silence. In the front and in the back. Luckily, Kagome knew what to do at the gate. _**It happened to her and her sister before.** _She didn't know about the Taishou Brothers, but it looked like Sesshoumaru was used to it. From all the girls, she thought. She laughed silently at the thought as she felt Kirara wiggling in her bag on her lap. She opened her bag and petted the cat. Hearing the cat purring, she was pleased.

**I know, I know. That was a boring chapter. I had to make a point. I promise, the next chapter would be interesting, I hope. Anyway, please review. Thanks to the following:**

**Tensaiga**

**Kikyoslostfriend**

**MidNite Phoenix**

**Addicted2Reviews**

**Silverstar871**

**Fluffuloverx3**

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**

**Kristine**

**Love of Blue Crescent Moon**


	16. Welcome to Shikon Hotel

**Hello, everybody! Here it is, as promised, a more interesting chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy the story and tell me what you think! **

"**Welcome to Shikon Hotel"**

**By**

**johnelyn143**

_

* * *

__At Parking Lot of the Shikon Hotel (5:50 p.m._) 

They got out and thanked the policemen for the effort and said their farewells. They then, said bye to Mr. Tanaka and walked toward the entrance of the hotel. But Kagome watched Mr. Tanaka off, creating some space between her and the others, so Kikyo wouldn't notice Kirara. When she can no longer see the limo, she followed the others.

Kikyo was up front. Followed by Inuyasha. Then Sesshoumaru. And after him was Kagome. She was about 15 feet away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha already knew the cat was there, just didn't say a word about it. They just didn't have the chance to. They smelt it from the beginning.

Getting close to the entrance, they saw a doorman. The entrance door had a French door, similar to the entrance door of the Higurashi Mansion. But this door held different patterns at each side where it was hinged to the wall. The panes of glass were slicked and shined. They could basically see the first floor of the hotel.

When they reached it, they could see part of the inside. The doorman was pretty tall, he looked like the age around 30s. Kikyo smiled politely at the doorman as he open the French door for them and the doorman smiled back. Kikyo nodded her head thanking him.

They felt the cold breeze brushed through them. The place was bright, crystal clears, bright. On their right, there was a view of four people reading books on a couch and armchairs. They were surrounded by light and plants on each corner. One couch was turned over making the back of the couch facing them. On their left, were glassy walls that were easily seen through. They could see the different stores located in different places. Before them were the counters. It separated them with the attendants.

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked toward the counter. She rang the bell to get one of the staff members to notice. "Hi!" She greeted making one of the attendant notice her.

The attendant, who took notice, was a female. She had a black hair that ended at the middle of her neck. She also wore a red lipstick and glasses. "Hello! Welcome to Shikon Hotel! My name is Yura, how may I help you?" She looked up with a smile that showed Kikyo her bright smile.

"We have a couple of rooms reserved." Kikyo answered.

"Name, please?" She asked with a smile again. Her eyes looked forward, toward the monitor of the computer that was placed in front of her.

"Um . . . I'm Kikyo Higurashi—"

"How do you spell your last name?"

"H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I," she answered.

Yura typed her name in the monitor. She moved and clicked her mouse a couple of time before a document with Kikyo and the others' name popped out. "Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi along with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru Taishou, correct?" she asked as her eyes darted toward them.

"Yeah." Kikyo answered nodding her head.

"Reserved the Master Rooms?" she asked again while her eyes darted toward them, then the monitor.

"Yeah." Kikyo repeated.

"You and the others' luggage have been dropped off." She made sure and placed two golden keys with a glazed key chain that says: _Shikon Hotel_ on top, _Master Key _in the end, and a picture and the same color of a Shikon Jewel in the middle. She and the others stared at the two keys before them, confused.

The female attendant grabbed the phone beside her monitor and dialed some numbers. "Send in the luggage for Higurashis and Taishous," she demanded but politely. She nodded her head with approval before hanging up to its original place.

"Theirs only two keys," Inuyasha tried to correct after she placed the phone back. He pointed at the keys while he looked at her with a confused face.

"Yup," the female attendant said correctly and perkily.

"I thought there were four rooms. A room for each of us," Kagome went over to explain. The female attendant faced her.

"I'm sorry, but there are only two master rooms; Master Room #1 and Master Room #2. It's located in the highest building, the 30th floor." She said with a smile. "Is there a problem?"

"Here they are." All eyes turn to the male voice. A man stood there, his long hair braided, pretty tall, nice body, not to mention looks.

"Hi, Bankutso," Yura greeted.

"Here is the luggage," he said again. "What room?" he asked the lady looking at everybody.

"There are only two rooms reserved," she said surely after looking back at the monitor to make sure.

"No way!" Kagome yelled. She took her phone again, switching the bag in her arms to one, and dialed her mother's number. Kagome heard her mother's phone ring, but no answer. She hung after 30 seconds of hearing it then tried again, but no luck. "No answer," she announced irritably.

Bankutso stood wondering what to do.

* * *

RRIINNGG!

Mrs. Higurashi held her phone in her hand and looked at the caller id that showed Kagome's name on it. "Honey, Kagome's calling. What do we do?" She asked guiltily showing her husband the caller id.

"They're probably at the hotel right now. Boy, I can picture what Kagome might look like," he snorted while looking at the caller id.

"But what do we do?" Mrs. Higurashi asked again.

"Don't answer it," he grinned.

"I don't see why we had to reserve two rooms? Why not three?" She asked.

"Because it would be too . . . easy. They'll have to fight over whose going to stay with whom, in each room. 'Wonder whose going to be roommates."

"What if they get another room?"

"Already got that covered."

"You're so evil, dear. 'Ever thought what they'll do to you, once all these are finish?"

"That won't be in a long, long, _long_ time and I'm not the only one that's going to get in trouble," he grinned again.

* * *

"Damn," she cursed.

"Why can't we just get another room?" Sesshoumaru asked while looking at Yura.

Kagome's face lit up. "That's right!"

All eyes turned to Yura as she typed some stuff on the keyboard. She moved the mouse a couple of times checking if there were any available rooms. She turned to face everybody. "I'm afraid there isn't any available right now," she said sadly while swaying her head.

"Um . . . why don't you guys just share a room?" Bankutso asked.

"I WILL NOT!" Answered Kikyo.

"NO WAY!" Answered Kagome.

"HELL NO!" Answered Inuyasha.

"Absolutely not," answered Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Okay, then how about stay in another hotel?" He suggested.

"Yeah, why can't we?" Kagome cheerfully said.

"Too bad you guys can't leave the hotel?" said Yura.

"And why, may I ask, not?" asked Kikyo.

"Because the paparazzi will get you, as they got you in school and Kagome . . . _that _was hilarious," she completed it with a laugh as she looked at Kagome's face of confusion. Everybody else was confused. Kagome knew what she was referring to, but what struck her is that how did Yura know about it.

"How do you know about that?" she asked as Yura's face faded.

"Uh . . . I . . . um . . . I saw you on TV," she answered nervously followed by a nervous laugh.

It was probably on TV since paparazzi were involved, but Yura wasn't sure. Kagome thought about it and there were probably people who were broadcasting the incident, but she didn't saw any of them. "Oh," was all she could say about it and it meant that she understood. Everybody else was confused of what they were talking about.

"'Fraid she's right," Inuyasha said, going back to the matter.

"Then what do we do?" asked Kagome looking at everybody to see their reaction.

"Why not share a stupid, stinkin', freakin' room already, sheesh," said Bankutso rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" said Yura cheerfully. "Who's going to–"

"Achooooo!" sneezed Kikyo as everybody looked at her. Kagome begun chewing her lower lip. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha felt the nervousness from the beat of her heart. Yura and the luggage man could also feel it, since they were both demon. "Achooooo!"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo with a barely concerned face.

"I'm fine," she answered, rubbing a finger under her nose, "but I don't really sneeze like this except when there's a cat around. I'm, well, allergic to cats."

Everybody gazed their eyes on Kagome and Kikyo followed wondering why they were looking at her like that. Kagome gulped and looked like she was guilty. She squeezed her back pack, on her hands, harder.

**Ya know the drill: REVIEW NOW! (Please) Thanks to the people that reviewed from the last chapter. This chapter was pretty boring too. When can I submit the ending? You don't and I don't know. I got the next chapter in my mind, but I haven't started typing it. Laterz!**


	17. Staying with Mr Arrogant

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update in a long time. I'm taking my exams this month and I needed to cram. I'll still do my best in making this story more interesting. Hopefully, this chapter is better than before. Although it took me forever to finish it, I'm satisfied with it. I could have written more, but I didn't want you to wait any longer. Hope you will like this chapter and _review_ please. **

"**Staying with Mr. Arrogant"**

**By**

**Johnelyn143**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_My life officially sucks. Why, oh, why am I in this kind of situation. My life couldn't get any worse. Kikyo in the other hand is no help what's so ever. Like I need her help anyway . . . okay I do. It's not like she can. Stupid-tupid Kikyo and her stupid-tupid allergy. I thought us girls should stay together, but noooo, she had to be allergic to cats. Out of all the animals in the worlds, why does she have to be allergic to cats! _

_Inuyasha. What a jerk! When I asked him if I could stay with him, out of desperation of course, his exact words were: "Hell no! I ain't stayin' with that stinkin' cat." I was like: "how rude." But what made me, wonder is that he said "cat." What about me, I need to stay some place!_

_But guess who I'm stuck with? . . . That's right! Sesshoumaru. I even begged him. I wore my puppy face that no one can deny. It wasn't easy, but he actually let me. I know! I was surprise too! My face lit up and I was so happy, until he said "For a price." What an ass! I thought he was doing it from the goodness of his heart, guess I was wrong. Does he even have a heart? Anyway, back to me, I asked him "what price?" and he said, "You will know in time." What is that supposed to mean? Now I'm staying with Mr. Arrogant. I thought about living with an arrogant guy. There are ups and downs to it, mostly down. _

_There are a lot of problems with me staying with him. First problem, his a guy and I'm stayin with him, make that an arrogant guy. Second problem, there might be possibilities that I might walk on him when his changing or something. Third, he might bring his women here and I'm not comfortable with that. Fourth, we fight a lot not to mention we argue every time we talk to each other. Fifth, there's a possibility that he might hurt me, physically. _(Maybe even emotionally)

_As we were on the elevator, it was a total silence. Oh, and that guy who carried our luggage was there too. I believe his name was Bankotsu. His kind of cute . . . really cute. _

_Sesshoumaru and I got Master Room number two. He held the key while I held my bag pack, feeling Kirara moving inside. We separated and went to check out our room. Bankutso went with Inuyasha and Kikyo, carrying the cart in which the luggage was held. _

_Bankutso complained that there was too much stuff in it. So, he grabbed a cart and stacked the luggage above each other._

_Our room was way, way, way far from Kikyo and Inuyasha's. The hallway was long and quite. It was awkward. Then I saw another elevator located at the side of a door, which I believe is the door to our hotel room. So, we walked that far for nothing. I'll remind myself to use that elevator next time. _

_Sesshoumaru inserted the key while I looked back to Kikyo and Inuyasha's hotel room door. I herd the click and he opened the door, I followed. The place was . . . modern made. It was well designed and it looked elegant, but simple. At the front of me was a leather couch with it's back on us, facing a glazed coffee table with a remote on top and behind the table was a wall with a painting of an abstract. On the right of me, was a king-sized bed with six pillows and a silk blanket. The pillows were white and fluffed while the silk blanket was deep-red colored. Between the bed were two side tables that held lamps and phones. The back wall had a curtain that was closed and before it was a glass table with two chairs. The table held a vase of deep-red roses. _

_After the bed was a glazed door and I could see the drawers and hanged hangers behind it, I could tell it was pretty big because I couldn't see the corner. On my left, were two doors, which I presume one of them is the bathroom door. Both doors were tall and fancied. There were other paintings at random places around the room. There were also red roses around. Some of the walls were glassed walls._

_I could still feel Kirara moving from the bag on my arms, struggling, and trying to escape. She started squirming and struggled harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my bag and the second I did Kirara jumped out running on the bed. I dropped my bag and followed, chasing her around the bed, I was an inch close, when she jumped across it and run under the bed. I blew the hair out of my face and jumped up the bed, then off, when I reached the other side. I got on my knees holding the bed sheet up, so I could see Kirara. I bent down seeing Kirara's terrified face. "Kirara, please come out." I said irritated, but she took a step back. "Please," I said sweetly. _

_I guess she felt strange being in a place like this. It kind of reminds me of the first time I went to kindergarten. I was scared and lonely, I felt strange and it was like I was an alien from a different planet. Until the teacher, don't remember the name, introduced me. Everyone was so friendly, but it didn't last._

"_Come on sweetie, I'm right here," I said trying to calm her down. Shyly, Kirara came closer and closer until she was in front of me. I picked her up and hugged her tight. She purred. Smiling I said, "That's my girl."_

_When reality struck me, I gazed my eyes on Sesshoumaru. He still held a blank face, but something about him was different. Guess he was touch or something. Yeah riiight! _

_That's when there was a knock on the door. Since Sesshoumaru was in front of it, he opened it. An old lady burst in. "Hello, I'm Urasue," said the lady with the white long hair. "I'm in charge of this hotel and I heard you guys were staying. I'm here to explain about this room," she said sweetly and perkily, which was sickening. _

"_What is there to explain about this room? It's just a room," I said sassily holding Kirara on my arms._

"_Ah, but it's not called the Master Room for nothing. Why do you think people pay thousands of dollars just to stay here?" She asked turning her head arrogantly. When Sesshoumaru and me said nothing, she pointed to one door, she walked over to it, and opened it. From where I was standing, I could see a cream painted room. It looked kind of . . . it looked empty . . . it was empty._

_Sesshoumaru and I followed her inside. When I came in, we saw her typing something on a mini computer that's connected to the wall. I quirked my head in confusion. After she was done, typing, the mini computer slid back inside the wall and a part of the wall slid out revealing a thin booklet. She grabbed the booklet and the wall slid back in. _

_Turning back to us she asked, "Have any of you guys ever heard of Akira Yamamoto." She glanced at me then at Sesshoumaru. I almost jumped when Sesshoumaru said, "The man who invented the voice activated room, aren't I right?" How did he know that? Show off!_

"_Yes, correct," said Kagura with a smile. "He wanted an easier living without having to furnish and design every room, so he invented the Sotar E9C2 better known as the Hi-tech Room." I wasn't getting the point. She handed Sesshoumaru the booklet and he studied the front cover. _(I totally made that up)

"_This booklet tells you everything you need to know about this room." She said walking right passed us and out of the room and into the living room, I followed. She grabbed the remote control above the coffee table. "This is a remote control for both the TV and the radio. Just press 'power'" she said pointing the remote to the wall with a painting of an abstract. The wall slid horizontally, like a puzzle, it revealed a TV in the middle and a radio above. "To close it is just to turn it off." Pressing the "power" button again, he placed the remote back. She turned around toward the hotel room door. _

"_Both of your luggage should be arriving any minute. I'll let you guys have some rest." She said grabbing the knob of the hotel room door and exited, but before she did, she turned back to us._

"_Oh, I almost forgot. There will be a ball celebrating the 20th anniversary of this hotel and you're both invited. Its coming up pretty soon, and we'll send you both the invitation. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. I'm so thrilled, you both make a perfect couple." She said pointing a finger on Sesshoumaru and me. I was going to say something, but she left after that. _

_It's not like people can't tell the difference between Kikyo and me. I just hated when people mistakenly thinks that I'm Kikyo. People are always doing it and I can't handle it. Since when we were children people are always mistaking our identity and most of the time even comparing me to her. Oh, Kagome you have to study harder if you want to beat Kikyo. Oh, Kagome you have to do this like what Kikyo's doing. I'm so sick of it! _

_I turned at Sesshoumaru who was arching an eyebrow. "Can you believe her?" I asked before grabbing the booklet from his hands. "Let's see," I said flipping the pages with Kirara still on my ar–._

KNOCK! KNOCK! Kagome gave out a loud sigh before asking, "What!"

"Are you finish yet?" came the sound of Sesshoumaru's calm and collected voice.

"No!" She answered. She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her diary on her lap, the booklet by her feet, and a mechanical pencil on her right hand. Her butt was in pain and so was her neck. Kirara was up on the counter looking at her reflection in the mirror, examining her or the mirror.

"You've been there for an hour," he stated. "What could you be possibly, be doing?"

"If you need to use the bathroom, go use Kikyo and Inuyasha's," she suggested. Kagome listened to what Sesshoumaru was going to say next. She was surprise when she heard no response. Grabbing her pencil, she went back to writing on her diary. She wanted to finish this badly. Her hand was exhausted from writing so many. It was late and she just wanted crash on her bed and go to sleep.

_Bankutso came with our luggage and dropped them off. My luggage and my backpack are in the hi-tech room and I haven't unpacked yet. I also missed dinner today. I'm starving!_

_P.S. Pets weren't an aloud in the hotel, but I found a way. That's another story though._

Kagome wrote as fast as she could. Finishing, she got, grabbed the booklet from the floor, dusted her butt, and left the bathroom along with Kirara.

Closing the door behind her after Kirara was out as well, she saw Sesshoumaru's body covered with the silk blanket. His shiny and silky hair was flowing down the bed. She smiled. She saw Kirara walking closer to the bed and whispering, "Come on, Kirara. We don't want to disturb him." She saw Kirara turning back to her and walking away from the bed and closer to her. Kirara was getting better understanding Kagome, talking to the cat more was finally paying off.

She read the booklet and the instructions were pretty easy. All you had to say was "Please." She opened the door to the Hi-tech room and whispered, "lights on, please." The room lit up and Kagome closed the door carefully not wanting to wake Sesshoumaru up. What she didn't know is that he was still awake and he heard everything.

When she was inside, she saw her luggage and her backpack in one corner. She followed the instructions from the booklet and managed to make her two windows and a queen sized comfortable waterbed. (If you don't understand, you will later.)

She jumped on the bed, feeling it wobble, and asked signaled Kirara to come. "Light's off, please". The lights went off and she went to sleep in less than two minutes.

Sesshoumaru was waiting for the girl to sleep. With his sharp dog-ears he could hear the noises she was making. He could also smell her scent on the bed after she chased that cat around the bed. The smell ofplumaria andlavender calmed him more. Smelling her scent, he drifted off to sleep.

During the night, Kagome kept turning on her bed. Having the same nightmare as she usually did. She had been dreaming of the past that happened two years ago. It happened a long time ago and she was still dreaming about it. Sometimes she wondered: 'why? Why was she dreaming of the past? Why was she dreaming them and not _her_? It wasn't her fault or anybody else is. It didn't happen to her, so why is she having this dreams?'

She kept turning uncomfortably around the bed even though the bed was comfortably, smashing Kirara a couple of times. Until she woke up, dripping with sweats and shed tears. She kept breathing hard and sobbing at the same time. Covering her eyes with her hand, she sobbed harder. She said to herself "be strong". She got up from her bed as she said "lights on, please". The brightness of the light burned in her eyes. Blinking a couple of times for her eyes to get use to the light.

Kagome's hard breathing and sobs woke Sesshoumaru up. Noticing that the girl was crying, he asked '_Why is she crying?'_ He listened to the girl until the lights in her room lit up.

Kagome walked up to where her bag and luggage were. She lifted her bag off the floor and placed it on her bed. The bed wobbled to the weight. Kagome opened the front pocket of the bag and took out a flat sphere. She opened it up and it was filled with pills. She took one out and popped it in her mouth. Closing the flat sphere she placed it in her bag and threw it back where it was before. Turning off the light, she got on bed and went to sleep. As she snuggle next to the sleeping Kirara.

She always took the pill every time she didn't feel right or when she just wanted too. She took it for almost two years now, since it happened.

Sesshoumaru heard everything, but he wanted to know what was happening inside. When the lights went off and noticed that she went to sleep. She could still smell her. 'So pure and still so innocent' he thought as he sniffed her scent from the bed one more time before he went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up as she heard Kirara meowing. Yawning she sat up as she lifted her blanket out of her body. She searched the room for Kirara, when she saw her scratching the door, wanting to get out. Her uniform was wrinkled and her hair was messed up. She opened the door as she saw Kirara ran out. Her eyes feel on Sesshoumaru's bed. It was tidied and it look as good as it was when she and he came in last night.

He was gone. She walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. She expected him to be there because he wasn't in other place in the hotel room. Her heart stop for a second and she ran to the closet, where his clothes should be, and slammed the door opened in panic. She was relief when she saw, from where she was, that his clothes were still there due to the see through glass.

She noticed that it was kind of dark in this room and she wanted some light in. Seeing the curtain closed, she walked toward it and opened. She saw an amazing view. Being up high, in a place like this, seeing . . . everything. The pools, the people, the palm trees, the beach, the sunrise, the orange sky, etc. was what she saw. It looked magnificent. It was breathtaking to see this kind of view before her. She turned around and went to her room.

She took this opportunity to unpacked and gets some clothes to change. Once she was done changing, she was wearing a tight red spaghetti straps and a white Capri pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail and was tied with a red velvet ribbon. She walked barefooted on the soft carpet. She placed her make up on in the bathroom putting a waterproof mascara, eyeliner, and topped it up with a red lip-gloss. A natural looking face makes her look bright.

Next, she fixed up her room, but before she did she popped in a pill in her mouth. She furnished, colored, and everything she could have done to make herself right at home. She left the two huge windows and the waterbed she slept in last night.

Kirara played, walked and ran around the hotel room like she had the whole room to herself. She was amazed at the by the things around her. Like she didn't know things like this exist.

After she was done she was sweating and hot. She was in her new room and it felt awesome. There were drawers in one corner and a vanity mirror in another. Near her bed was a long side table that held a lamp, phone, and a vase full of pale pink roses for grace, joy, and happiness. Connected to the long side table was a desk for Kagome to study. Her laptop was above the desk.

She went through her bag again and was about to pop another pill, when she heard a door close and it must be Sesshoumaru. The door to her room wasn't closed so he can see what she was doing. She heard the footsteps getting louder and she started to panic. She popped the pill in her mouth as fast as she could and placed the others in her bag and tossed it on her bed.

Sesshoumaru walked in a second wearing a black baggy pants and a blue button up shirt looking a little suspicious when she tried to swallow the pill. "Where have you been," she asked.

Sesshoumaru woke up early in the morning before the girl did. He smelt the morning in the air and _her _scent from the bed. Getting off the bed, he went to the closet that's couple of feet away from the bed and grabbed clothes for him to wear before going to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

He stretched himself and decided to take a walk. He went out quietly not disturbing the girl in her sleep.

His been walking for almost thirty minutes now. He saw mostly everything. The stores, pools, tennis courts, fountains, ballroom with a stage, etc.

When he was finally bored he walked back to his and Kagome's hotel room. Opening the door, he could smell her fear. He saw that the door was opened and he walked toward it, wanting to know what she was doing. She heard her throw something and when he could see her, he saw her placing something in her mouth and swallowing it hard.

He heard her question and answered "out for a walk," as he examined the room. "How did you–"?

"I uploaded it through that mini computer," she answered. "I also read the instructions, ya know."

"Hmm," he said before turning around. Kagome didn't know what to say next, but she followed him out. She felt hungry and couldn't help ask him, "Did you eat already?"

He answered with a: "no". Kagome wanted to eat breakfast, but she didn't want to eat alone. "Wanna go eat?" She asked cheerfully hoping he'd say yes or something like that.

"No, I am not," Sesshoumaru, answered not caring at all. He saw the girl frown. "If you're so hungry then why not go eat _without _me?"

"Bee-cuuzz I don't wanna eat alone," she answered. She didn't want to be a loner.

"Hmm," she heard him say as she saw him sat down in the black leather couch looking at nothingness. Kagome followed sitting a couple of inches away from him still frowning. She eyed him in the corner of her eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed what the girl was doing.

"Are you hungry now?" She asked once more. She got the same answer, which is: "no I am not."

"How about now?"

"No." He answered annoyed. He knew where this is going and he decided to play along.

"Now?"

"No."

"Then are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Want candy?" she asked and he glared.

"I don't eat sweets," he confessed.

"Me neither." She lied.

"You lie."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"How do you know _I'm_ lying?" He asked and this time she glared.

"I thought you couldn't answer a question with a question?"

"And yet you still do."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"This certainly is an interesting conversation," he admitted.

"I agree."

"..."

"Are you hungry now?"

Sesshoumaru stood out of the couch, took something from the closet, placing it in his back pocket and started walking toward the door. Kagome wondered where he's going as Sesshoumaru grabbed the knob and opened the door. Sesshoumaru turned around to face her and said, "Are you coming or not?" Kagome smiled as she jumped off the leather couch and followed Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Wanna invite Kikyo and Inuyasha?" She asked as she was staring at his back and were silently walking toward a restaurant. Sesshoumaru stay muted. She took it as a "yes" as she took out her cell phone from the back pocket of her white capri pants. Dialing Kikyo's phone number, she waited for her to pick up. Kikyo finally picked up.

"Hello?" She said breathing hard. "Kikyo, were going to eat breakfast right now, wanna come?" Kagome heard her hard breathing and gasps. She wondered what the hell she is doing? "I'm kina busy, Kagome," she answered with a gasp. "Well how about Inuyasha?" Kagome heard her answer and it was "his busy too."

Kikyo didn't even bother to ask didn't even bother to ask. Kagome could have heard their conversation if she asked but she didn't. She heard Kikyo's breathing getting harder and harder. Kagome could have sworn she heard her moan just for a second forgetting that she's talking to her. She listened as she heard her hard breathing and harder until Kikyo dropped her phone and hit the ground, closed.

Kagome stared at her phone with her mouth open. "Okay, what the hell are they doing?" Sesshoumaru stopped walking to look at the girl and said, "What do you think?" Kagome looked at him blankly. Apparently he was listening to the conversation she just had with Kikyo. Sometimes she forgets that his a demon and a dog demon at that.

"What do you mean what do I think?" She asked only to see Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow. "You don't think..." Sesshoumaru's face went back to blank. "No, that can't be," she said. "No way! I mean she's engaged, fer crissake" She looked at him, surprise that he didn't care what so ever. Hearing "you never know," she saw him turn around and started walking again.

"Do you even care?" She asked curiously, running up to him to catch up. She didn't hear an answer. "So, do you," she asked once again this time determined to get the answer. They entered the door to the restaurant as she saw other people stare at them (don't you hate it when that happens). He looked around for an empty table and walked over to one.

"No, I don't," she heard him say as he sat down.

"What? Why not? I mean you guys are engaged fer crissake!" She asked and stated while she sat down across him.

"We were betrothed without considering our opinion. Therefore, I could careless who she is with." Kagome was shocked. It was true though, but she might have at least expected him to say something a little different. Kagome blinked. "So what? Your just going to divorce her after you're married?"

"Perhaps. If it means I'll get more "power", then I'll abide her." Kagome felt hurt for a second. Not the part about getting a divorce, but about the part when he said that he was going to abide Kikyo just for power. Kagome looked like she realized something in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

A lady with her hair up in a bun asked for their order after giving them the menu. She asked for beacon, egg, milk (yes, she drinks milk), with rice. Sesshoumaru wasn't hungry so he asked for a cup of black coffee. After the lady left, they went back to their conversation.

"I can't believe you! Will you do anything for "power?" She asked getting angry.

"Perhaps." He answered calmly.

"Is that all you care about?" She asked hardily after taking a deep breath.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

Kagome looked away from him and whispered to herself "that's so...sad." Sesshoumaru heard what the girl said. _How is it sad? Just because I desire power doesn't mean it's sad? Does it? _

The lady came back with the orders and left after asking if that's all they ordered. Kagome began eating, and Sesshoumaru started to drink his coffee.

They stayed quiet until they were both done. When they were done the lady came back with the check and waited. Kagome looked at the piece of paper. She searched her pockets for cash and felt her wallet. She took it out and opened it, revealing about 20 credit cards folded, but no cash. She looked at the lady and asked, "Do you guys take credit cards?" The lady swayed her head. Kagome frowned and bit her lower lip. She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"How about checks," he asked. The lady nodded with a smile. Kagome felt relief; she saw Sesshoumaru took out his checkbook from his back pocket (wow his prepared). He filled it out, ripped it out and gave it to the lady. She wondered where did his checkbook come from. The both got up and exited the restaurant.

"Now what?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"We go to our room?" He answered walking toward the elevator.

"And do what?" She asked running to catch up.

"Nothing," he answered.

"But that's boring," she stated.

"..." He placed his hands in his pockets with him thumb sticking out.

"Let's do something fun," she suggested.

"Like?" He said pressing the button of the elevator. Kagome smirked and grabbed his arm, dragging him away from the elevator.

**Okay that's all for now! I totally made that up, about the hi-tech room! I thought that it was kind a cool to put one of it here so I did. I'm not sure if it does exist. I'm so sorry if you're totally lost or confuse. I'm bad at explaining things. Sorry**

**What do you guys think they did for fun? I'm gonna live it blank and won't tell you. You can think about what Kagome might think is fun and it could be a possibility.**

**Here's a little something special. A sneak-peek at the next chapter. I thought you deserve it for waiting so long. This is something that I'm rarely doing. So, don't expect too much.**

**Next Chapter: "The Dates"**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru is going on a date with Kikyo. Kagome's bored, and wants to know what's up with Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's date, so she invites somebody else on another date just to spy on them! Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku check the ladies in their bikinis. Guess whose Kagome's date? How will Sesshoumaru and Kikyo's date go? Find out in the next chapter?**


	18. The Dates: Part 1

**Hello! I've finally updated. Gosh, that took like forever! I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I went to the doctor when I noticed something was wrong with me and my doctor said I had a Pityriasis Rosea. Or something like that. The cause is unknown and it lasts for 4-6 weeks. **

**Okay, thanks to all the people that reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it. I wanted to make this longer, but I still have to finish my project. Forgive me on my grammar; I'm not good at it so, sorry. Please R & R!**

"**The Dates: Part I"**

**By**

**Johnelyn143**

* * *

A week after they moved in together in the hotel, Kagome and Sesshoumaru get along better than before. I wouldn't call them best friends nor friends, just two strangers living in the same roof and getting along pretty well. Every morning they would eat breakfast together and talk about what ever is happening in their lives. Like, school, friends, music, fun times, hilarious times, and anything interesting. Only, Kagome does the talking most of the time and Sesshoumaru would always glare at her for talking too much.

Kikyo and Inuyasha would say the same answer when Kagome invites them to eat breakfast. At some point, they go down and go eat breakfast together, but what are they doing inside that room? Kagome thought they were having _something_ going on in there and she didn't want to know what that _something _is.

After they eat breakfast, they go around the hotel having fun. They play golf, tennis, and go to the other stores.

Sesshoumaru didn't really mind doing all these kinds of activities with Kagome because he didn't have anything important to do. He thought it was kind of fun hanging out her but he wouldn't be caught dead admitting it. They argue most of the time, but that was fun also. They would argue mostly every time about mostly everything.

She had a lot of fun spending her time with him. The weird part is they seem to get along just fine, minus the arguments. Her memory of their "kiss" keeps popping up in her head every time she looks at him. It was pretty much obvious to him. Seeing her blush and all were signs that she still didn't get over their love scene.

At some point Sesshoumaru would wonder what made him kiss her? The feeling of doing something at the right time and at the right moment, before you know it you'd be doing. Sometimes, he would make up an excuse of why he kissed her. It's not like it'll happen again or anything (hey, you never know).

In the afternoon, Kagome walks in the bathroom wearing a navy-blue tank top and a white shorts. Kagome puts on her natural make up. Just a simple look. She used the used the usual make up she regularly used: waterproof black mascara and eyeliner, and topped it off with a lip-gloss that matches her outfit. She carries the pills inside her pockets just in case she needed them. Kagome was washing her hands when she heard a knock on the door. Kagome quickly wiped her hands and ran toward the door. (Sesshoumaru is out at the moment.)

Smiling, she opened the door looking at Kikyo's disturbing looked. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion. She opened the door all the way telling her sister to come in. Seeing Kikyo walk and sit on the leather couch, she followed.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked looking concerned. The only time she looked like this was when she told Kagome and Sango about what happened after the "incident."

"You and Sesshoumaru certainly have been spending quiet a lot of time together." She turns toward Kagome with a suspicious, angry and a jealous look."

"Um . . . We do leave in the same ro—" Kagome was interrupted by Kikyo. She didn't really take it personally; she had nothing to say to what her sister just said anyway.

"I..." She sighed, "Kagome, do you _like _Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo said with bittersweet in her words.

"Hang on, what!"

"You've been spending so much time with him and I'm starting to think that you _like _him." She said looking Kagome in the eyes. Kagome was surprise. Is that what it seems to other people's eyes or just Kikyo's?

"No, it's not anything like that—" Kagome said in a jokingly matter.

"Then what is it?" Kikyo grew angrier and letting her patience gets the hold of her.

"I invite you to come with us and you give me the same answer. You tell me that you and Inuyasha are busy, which I think is pretty strange because I could've sworn you were moaning once when I called you."

"I can't believe you would think that!" Kikyo said, as she stood up from the couch, obviously furious.

"Think what! Look there is nothing between Sesshoumaru and me. Okay!" She asked while eyeing her hard.

"Okay, but _if _there _is, _you can't have him. He's mine, got it! If you have a little _crush _on him or something, don't bother cause you're gonna get _crushed _anyway. Don't you forget Kagome, Sesshoumaru and I are _engaged_, so stay . . . away . . . from . . . him. His off limits! Got it?"

"What's gotten into you?" She said while swaying her head in confusion. This wasn't her sister. Her sister was shy, quiet, and collected. She was rarely mad like this.

"What's gotten into _me_? What's gotten into _you_? If you haven't realized it yet Kagome, I'm prettier, smarter, more popular, and ten times better than you ever can! That's why all the guys go for _me_! That's why all the guys would pick _me _over _you_! (A/N: self-conceited much)" Kagome slaps her. She had unshed tears in her eyes and felt betrayed and devastated.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Since, I can remember." Kikyo proudly admitted. She couldn't take it. Yes, she is jealous. Kagome was spending time with Sesshoumaru instead of her. She like . . . loved Sesshoumaru, or beginning too anyway. Kikyo couldn't just sit around and watch Kagome steal her husband-to-be and had to do something about this.

"Well, at least I don't go and spread my legs to people I barely even know." She remembered the time when Kikyo and this guy she had a crush on _kissing _in the classroom.

"How dare you!" She exclaimed, angrier than ever.

"Do you know how hard it is watching you, my own sister, going through all that painful events without you even feeling any of it or shedding a single tear? Like you don't even care about what you did. _I _have nightmares every damn night because of you! It keeps hunting me. Why _me_ and not _you_? Why do _I _have to suffer because of what _you _did?" Said Kagome as a river of tears flowed down from her now red eyes to her cheeks. She wanted to let it out. What was in the past should stay in the past, but instead it's hunting her to no end.

"Bitch! That happened two years ago. It's history. It doesn't matter now." Kikyo said walking fast toward the door.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," she said before slamming the door behind her.

Kagome watches her leave still infuriated. She sniffed and sobbed as she wiped her tears by running her fingers in her cheeks and eyes. She wanted to go after her, but there was nothing to say. No matter how much she tells herself that it wasn't true, but it was. What happened in the past is history, but why is the past hunting her.

Sesshoumaru stood by the doorway listening to the sisters' conversation. He listens carefully to every word they spoke. Suddenly, he became angry, noticing that they were talking about him. He wanted to barge in and tell that wench (Kikyo) that he didn't belong to her. But he was curious to see what the girl (Kagome) was going to say.

He listens until they started talking about what happened two years ago and was curious to know what happened. _So, that's the reason why she wakes up at night, crying. _Sesshoumaru listened some more. Smirking, when the girl said that wench spread her legs to people she rarely knows. Sesshoumaru listened and when he heard footsteps getting closer. Stepping aside from the door, he suddenly saw and heard the door opening.

Kikyo opened the door and walked to the opposite direction Sesshoumaru was. She didn't seem to see Sesshoumaru standing there or even noticed him.

After Kikyo was gone, Sesshoumaru listened to what the girl was doing. He heard her sob and sniff. He decided to leave her, to cool things down.

* * *

_Two Hours later_

Sesshoumaru opens the door looking around for the girl. He spotted her sitting and staring outside by the curtain. Her head was leaning on the big see through window, looking outside as the raindrops dropped onto the glazed window. She looked oddly, disturbed and sad at the same time. Sesshoumaru knew what happened, but something inside him didn't want her to know that he knew. Sesshoumaru could tell she was hurt by what the women said.

Sesshoumaru could see her puffed pinkish eyes due to crying. She bit her lip trying hard not to cry.

_A worthless girl, so weak and vulnerable. Humans . . . and their emotions. _Scoffing and trying to ignore the miserable girl, he walked toward the closet to put away his coat.

Kagome was aware of what he was doing. He thought she was weak, she could tell by the sympathy in his eyes. It wasn't a good sympathy, it was a look that says I-feel-so-sorry-but-it's-your-fault-because-you're-weak kind of look. She tried her hardest to not cry in front of him. He thinks she's weak already and she didn't want him to think she's a crybaby too.

When there was a tear that's about to slide down from her eyes. She looked up and blinks several times making the tears spread in her eyes.

She noticed Sesshoumaru trying to ignore her as he saw him walk toward the closed closet.

"Kikyo loves you," Kagome said still looking at the window. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turns toward her, knowing whom she was talking about. He then started walking and sat at the chair across from her. The glazed tables with red-hot roses sitting on top were between them. He placed his elbows and folded his arms on the table as he quirked his head in confusion.

"Or at least she's beginning to, anyway," she completed still staring at the window.

"I do not care if she does," she heard him say, "many women have said those words, but they mean nothing to me."

"You _don't _understand," she said turning her to face him. Her eyes were again filled with unshed tears and she tried on not shed them. They were tears of sadness and devastation not from jealousy.

"What is there to understand?" He asked looking at her, directly in her eyes. Kagome's eyes were getting blurry due to the unshed tears.

"_She loves you_," she repeated herself again. She tried her best to describe it but the words she just spoke were the best she could possibly make. She didn't know how she could explain it.

"I'm aware of what you said before. My question still remains, what is there to understand?" He said coldly.

Kagome placed her elbows on the table as she placed her hands to cover her eyes. It's the only way she could think of to stop the tears.

"Kikyo never loved _anybody _nor did she say it or acted it. She gets whatever she wants because she's the oldest. She had boyfriends before but she never really cared about them. Kikyo knew that half of them were cheating on her, but she acted like herself. She cheated on them too and didn't love them. Now, she loves you."

Sesshoumaru was still confused and he didn't like it. So what if the wench loves him? "She means nothing to me."

"She gets what she wants and this time she wants you, I can tell.

(A/N: I wasn't planning on putting this, but I thought I could use this later on. If you're confuse, sorry. I'm not the best at explaining things, but, hey, at least I try. Kagome was a little dramatic, but how would you feel if your sister, if you have one, thought of you like that.)

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Kagome went to the bathroom still in her pajama that had care bears printed on and black camisole. Her hair was in a messy bun and her pajama was wrinkled. She came out looking fresh and clean. Her hair was now down and brushed, but her pajama and camisole were still wrinkled. Coming out, she saw Sesshoumaru wearing a baggy pants and putting on blck button up shirt. Suddenly, her mouth dropped in surprise of the scenery before her. She could see his perfect abs. When she realized what she was doing she turned around, blushing. Sesshoumaru smirked.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!...KNOCK! KNOCK!_

There was a knock at the door. Since Kagome was closer, she opened it. Kagome saw Kikyo's smile and when Kikyo saw her, her smiled disappears replacing with a frown. What could Kikyo be doing here this early in the morning? She was dressed up wearing a denim mini skirt, strapless black shirt, black boots that's up to her knees and her hair was well done into some braids. Around her wrist was a White Gold Diamond Bangle and in her ears were yellow gold Diamond Channel Hoop Earrings.

Kagome could also smell the her mixed perfume. It made her slightly sick.

"Is Sesshoumaru home?" She asked, bitterly. Kagome kicked the door wide open letting her see the view of Sesshoumaru. All of a sudden she noticed her smile was back on. Practically skipping happily into the room, she smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wanted badly to throw up, but concealed it. She knew that smile in Kikyo's face was a total fake. This was another of Kikyo's plan to get close to Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed this because that's what she used to do with her old boyfriends.

"Are you hungry? I was hoping we could get something to eat." She offered taking his arm and wrapped it around hers. She glared at Kagome. Kagome, since she felt like she wasn't welcome, went to her room and closed it. She stared at the closed door before and practically smirks. She placed one ear on the door trying to hear what they were talking about. Her hands were apart, slammed on the door.

"I'm not hungry," Sesshoumaru answered trying to free him from her grasp. She couldn't really stand her smell. She had too many perfumes on and it burned his nostrils.

_Well duh! Of course the guy's not hungry. The guy barely eats. Offer him to get a cup of coffee or something, _thought Kagome.

She noticed that, every time they would go out and eat breakfast. He would always order coffee and when she asked him why not order something his answer would be "I do not need as much food as humans do."

"Uh . . . well . . . why don't we go somewhere then," she said, devastated, "instead of staying here all day."

"I'm not really interested in your offer. Perhaps you should ask my dear-brother." He asked sitting on the leather couch.

"What about lunch?" She asked determined. "Or dinner?"

"I am busy, maybe another time."

_Geesh, give the girl a break. All she wants is a date. Goodness gracious! Just go with her. _Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Okay then." She left the room, angry and slight feeling of jealousy. Why did he want to have breakfast every morning with her and not _me? _What's wrong with _me_? After leaving the room she got out her Razr cell phone and dialed Mr. Taishous cell number.

Kagome came out of the room the minute Kikyo was out. She sat next to Sesshoumaru at the leather couch. "You know, you should've gone with her."

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked placing his feet on the coffee table.

Kagome wanted him to believe that she doesn't care. But actually she does. Maybe suggesting something with Kikyo might help. "She'll find another way to do so."

"Hmm. We'll see."

"A little advise: don't underestimate her."

* * *

Kagome walked in the living room in the afternoon the next day, wearing a tunic sweater (long cut with a pink V-neck) and denim pants. Looking around the room, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was in the bathroom. The bathroom door was left opened with the bright light coming out. She tip-toad next to the bathroom door and peered seeing Sesshoumaru brushing his hair.

She knocked, for it's one of the rules they agreed upon. They agreed to always knock before they enter, not to mixed or touch the other's belonging, getting the other person's approval to bring guess over, etc., etc., etc.

The rules have been extremely helpful. The punishment to breaking one of the rules is to sleep on the coach, which Kagome thought of and Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Where are you going?" she asked steeping in after Sesshoumaru signaled her to come in. She knew he was in a bad mood by the frown in his face. His face still looked emotionlessly, but in a way, mad.

There was an awkward silent. Kagome quirked her head wanting to know. Sesshoumaru placed the brush down. "Your sister contacted my father and my father demanded me to have dinner with her tonight." He said with the frown.

Kagome simply scoffed at the idea. It ridiculous, repulsive, but smart. She bit down saying the words "I told you so" but she couldn't help it so she said it. Meeting his glare in return.

He was dressed professionally without the tie and two buttons unbuttoned. He looks quiet handsome, she thought. But she wouldn't admit it to him. "Where are you guys going?" She asked with a closely fake smile.

"Since we aren't able to leave the hotel she suggested we go to 'Shadow Night'." He said walking out of the bathroom and she followed. She was aware of the place. It was a romantic restaurant filled with red roses and the food was great. She had been there once when she was little. Her parents and Kikyo were with here. It had a fountain in the middle with a lady and a guy hugging. It was designed for the richest. Every table had a bouquet of red roses in the middle and the table was ruby made.

"Oh." She said with an uncaring look. "Bye" she said after he got his coat and went on his way.

Kagome watches him leave and when the door closed she went to the black leather couch, grabbed the remote, and placed her elbow on the arm of the couch and her hand slammed on her cheeks. She watched, bored, as the walls slid to the side and the flat screen TV coming out, already on. She clicked the remote to change the channel again, again, and again till she got mad and finally decided to turn it off.

She looked around the room to find something to do, but she couldn't find anything. SHE sighed and went to her room to see what was there to do in there. She saw her laptop and got in the Internet. She checked her mail and found a bunch of email from school. She actually pulled it off, with the help of Sango to help her with her homework. She forgot some books and Sango was kind enough to drop it off to her. After she wrote down the next assignment, she IMed Sango.

**KawaiiMiko** (Kagome) Hi Sango!

**Manslayer (**Sango) Hey! Wat's up?

**KawaiiMiko: **Come over

**DmonSlayr: **Is Sesshoumaru there?

**KawaiiMiko: **No, he went on a date w/ Kikyo

**DmonSlayr: **For real? o.o

**KawaiiMiko: **Yup :)

**DmonSlayr: **Yeah r8! You're lying! Sesshoumaru would never go out w/ Kikyo.

**KawaiiMiko: **W/ the help of his father, he would.

**DmonSlayr: **U mean Kikyo talked to his dad and his dad made him go with her?

**KawaiiMiko: **Jackpot!

**DmonSlayr: **o.o

**KawaiiMiko: **LOL

**DmonSlayr: **That's just plain dirty

**KawaiiMiko: **He was pissed, but he didn't show it. I could tell though.

**DmonSlayr: **Ooh

**KawaiiMiko:** Kikyo actually came in here last n8 and started bitchin' at me about Sesshoumaru. >:o

**DmonSlayr:** Wat she say?

**KawaiiMiko: **She said that I was hanging out with him too much and to leave him alone. That he's hers and that they were getting married soon.

**DmonSlayr: **Wat! That's crazy!

**KawaiiMiko: **Full detail later. Come over and I'll tell you everything!

**DmonSlayr: **Fine I'll be there in 15 min

**KawaiiMiko: **Ok Laterz

**DmonSlayr: **I'm outy

**DmonSlayr logged off at 4:37**

**KawaiiMiko logged off at 4:37 **

Kagome turned her laptop off and waited. The rules popped up her head. "Get the other person's approval to bring guess over." What if she never tells him? But he can smell it around the room. She thought about what to do, but all left her with the same answer. "Get his permission" Five minutes of arguing with her she finally called Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru waited for Kikyo to come. He sat alone in a table checking his watch once in a while. He looked around for Kikyo but she was nowhere insight. His patients were running low. Not only did the wench was late, he had to wait for her. He didn't want to call her and find out what was taking her so long. It would be too humble.

He heard his phone rang and answered it. Checking his caller ID she saw Kagome's name written. What could the girl possibly want from him? It was merely 20 minutes after he left, what could she want now?

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it that you want now?"

"Well, I want your permission if Sango can come over."

"Do as you please." He spotted Kikyo walking toward him. He clicked off his phone and turned to look at her.

She was wearing a marvelous looking dress. Her dress was a black evening gown with a rhinestone strap. Her mother bought it for her as a gift from her last birthday and she looked stunningly beautiful. Half of her hair was up and all was curled in one pattern.

She sat across from him and smiled. "You're late," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Yeah well, I'm here now right? Let's just have a good time and we can _party _later."

Kagome stared at the phone. He did not just hang up on her. Five more minutes before Sango's arrival. She smirked as she dialed another phone number on her Qtek 9100 smart phone. (A/N: This is for real. It really exists! I would kill to get this phone. It's so hi-tech. It's a phone with computerizing input, in other words it's like a computer that has access to the Internet, MP3 player, a camera with zooms, etc. It has all you need in one smart phone. It's so expensive though.) She heard the ringing sound before somebody picked up.

"The department of Bloom. This is Nina speaking, how may I help you?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. Please reserve a room for two with Sy (pronounce like "sigh") and Li (pronounce like "Lee") please."

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, but Sy and Li aren't available right now. May I suggest another?"

"What! Where are they?"

"They're meeting with another client."

"When will they finish?"

"I'm not sure."

"Call them and let them know that I'm waiting."

"Oh, here they come." "Sy, Li, Ms. Higurashis on the phone."

"Hellos durlin' how uhr ya?" _Hello darling how are you?_

"I'm fine Sy. We have an emergency."

"Wut's the emerguncy, swithut?" _What's the emergency, sweetheart?_

"Clear out a room, we're coming in."

"Of coos. Buh-bye!" _Of course. Buh-Bye!_

Kagome clicked off her phone and heard the knock. She stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse and keys before answering the door. She grabbed Sango's hand and slammed the door behind her and rushed to the elevator.

"Hey? Kagome where are we going?" She pressed the button to go down as she answered Sango's question. "Were going to?" The department of Bloom was a place where ladies can have a make over, shop to no end with their one shop click credit card, spas, creams that actually work, cosmetics, etc. It was like a world built for women. Sy and Li were the best in the business. They were both the top students when they went to beauty school in England. They were excellent and get the job done quick and genuine. They're foreign to our language.

"Why?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

(A/N: I predict this is how guys talk, personally. I just wanted to put this for no reason.)

"Dude, you gotta see this," said Inuyasha, excited while talking to Miroku on the phone.

"What?"

"The babes here are freakin' hot, man. I'm at the beach right now and the ladies are wearin' bikinis."

"I'll be right over, dude."

* * *

"So, how are you doing?" Kikyo asked as the waiter left to get their order.

"I am not satisfied."

"And why's that?" She said as she placed her elbows on the table and locked her hands together above her cheeks. It made her look oddly seductive.

"I had no intention of having dinner with you, but my dear father demand so."

The very seductive smile in Kikyo's face faded into a frown. She didn't want to talk about this. She had to admit it was very humble of her, but she couldn't find any other way to get him. "Is it wrong to have dinner with my _fiancé_?"

"It is if he was forced into it."

"Hmm . . . " she understood how he was feeling right now. It wasn't her intention to, but she just wanted to spend more time with him. Kagome was to blame for it; she was the one at fault. Now, Sesshoumaru likes Kagome more than her. Suddenly the question just came out of her. She was curious and wanted to know the truth. "If you don't mind me asking, do you like Kagome?"

* * *

Sango and Kagome arrived a couple of minutes later. They both saw Sy and Li coming toward them with open arms. Sy kissed Kagome on the cheeks while Li did the same to Sango, then exchange. It was like old times. After they said their greetings, they walk into the room that was reserved.

The wall to the right was filled with a lot of things. Half of the wall was a shelf filled make-ups. The other half was filled with creams for anything. The wall in front was covered with mirror and counter. Hair products aligned the counter including hair dryers, any size curlers, etc. The walls on their left were covered with cabinets and lots of it. The room was a size of a playground. There were chairs at random places of the room.

"Olrut ladies, get change, grub a cheyr and sit duwn_." All right ladies, get change, grab a chair and sit down_. Kagome and Sango did as told. They changed into a white robe and sat facing the mirror, while they threw their unneeded things on the counter. They could see Sy's short blond hair with brown highlights. His eyes were purple (contacts). Li's hair was long and was brown. She was wearing a pink lip-gloss and purple eye shadow that match her blue eyes.

"Wut wood you luyk, hunny?" _What would you like honey?_ Sy asked Kagome. Kagome thought for a moment. What did she like? "Something different…something that isn't me. A look that no one could recognize me. Oh, and it has to be removable. That goes for Sango too, but make her look like a guy." Sango looked at her with question eyes. "Removable? Guy?"

"Yeah, you know those look that has to come off and after were done, we would look like our self again and I need a date."

"I'm your date. Explain what you're planning." Kagome didn't answer her.

"O, I tink I understund wut yur tryin to se. Now ladies cloos u eyes and . . . rest whyl we tun you bowt into a brund new you." _Oh, I think I understand what you're trying to say. Now ladies, close your eyes and . . . rest while we turn you both into a brand new you._ They did as told. Sango was lost, but she trusted her friend, but something inside her screamed of DANGER.

"I hurd yur sistuh is getting merried, Kugome?" _I heard your sister is getting married, Kagome. _Kagome sighed, still with closed eyes. Sy and Li liked to know everything what's going on in their patients' life. I was very entertaining to them. That way they don't really get bored. "Apparently, it is."

"Aren't yu happy fo hu?" _Aren't you happy for her? _Li asked as she brushed Kagome's hair.

"I guess. But I'm not _that _happy." She said with a frown.

"And why nut?" _And why not? _Sy asked as he opened a cabinet revealing wigs. She grabbed a bunch of different colors and showed it to Li if it would match Kagome or Sango.

"Well, I'm not really sure."

"Ha! Yeah right! It's because of Sesshoumaru isn't it?" Sango yelled.

"O yu like him, no? I half to admit he is a gorjuice," Li said as rolled Kagome's hair into a bun with the brush in Li's mouth. _O, you like him, no? I have to admit he is gorgeous. _

"I don't _like _him!" Kagome answered.

"Den yu luv him?" _Then you love him? _Sy walked back toward Sango after he finally decided which wig would suit them both.

"I do not!"

"O, dat's bad yu shouldn't lyk him. His yur sistuh's." _O, that's bad. You shouldn't like him. He's your sister's. _Li said as he went to the wall filled with make-ups. He grabbed a bunch of them and placed it to the counter that was in front of Kagome.

"Ya, so there's a luv triangle, aren't dot ruyt?" _Yeah, so there's a love triangle, isn't that right? _Sy asked as he was dashing some different kinds of lipsticks in the back of his hand to see which colors would be best suits Kagome.

"I don't think it is." Came Sango's voice.

"And why's that?" Asked Kagome frowning.

"Because Inuyasha's in it too. Inuyasha likes Kikyo. Kikyo likes Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru might like you and you like him."

"What!"

"O, my." Li said putting on cover-ups so that her Kagome's skin and the make up would blend in. After she placed the lipstick chosen on Kagome's lips. She saw Sy placing the short boy wig on Sango's head.

"Yeah. Inuyasha and Kikyo were all lovey-dovey when we went to Hawaii. They got a long _really _well compared to you and Sesshoumaru. When I say really, I mean REALLY well."

When Sy and Li were done, they told Sango and Kagome to open their eyes, which they did. Sango practically screamed as she saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she really looked a guy. A guy with spiked brown hair, brown eyes, and manly face. If there was a guy that looked like her right know, she would totally go out with him.

Kagome looked stunning. Her hair was goldish blond and curled matching her ivory colored skin. Her lips were pinkish red and her eye shadow was purple. Li gave her hazel contacts, which blended in. She smiled as she saw her reflection in the mirror. It doesn't even look like her, yet it is her. (A/N: Close to Nicole Kidman but younger, nose more flat, and more Kagomish.)

"We need outfits and shoes. Something for dinner or evening," she said to Sy and Li. They answered with "were on it, sweety."

They left the room and came back with their outfits. Li held Kagome's dress in one hand and a black strap sandal in the other. Sy held Sango's tux and men shoes. They handed the outfits and signaled them to change. They left the room and came back. " Yu both look ravishing," Li and Sy said in unison. _You look ravishing._

Kagome wore a black/white Z-piece evening gown. Rhinestones surrounded her waist and upper part of her body. It looked like a tube top dress with a black and scarf twisted to the side. The dress reaches the floor and it shined because it was silk and the texture was amazing.

Sango was dressed business like. It was closed to what Sesshoumaru was wearing but the inside part was pink. Damn, she was the man. She was still surprise at it.

"Oh, by the way here an antique beaded tassel earrings that match you outfit," Li gave Kagome the earring after getting it from his back pocket. Kagome put it on and thank Li.

They put on perfumes, cashed in, and said their goodbyes and hugs. After they went straight to the hotel. Money was not a problem and she paid an about 10,000 dollars for everything including the payment for Sango's too. Sy and Li only took about 25 minutes. Impossible, right? But they still pulled it through. Sure it was a lot, but she just hoped it was worth it.

"So, tell me why I'm dress like a man again," Sango asked as she glared at Kagome who's driving.

"Well, I was really bored and thought of something really interesting to do." She said as she took a left turn, her focus on the road.

"That is?"

"To spy on Kikyo and Sesshoumaru's date." From the corner of Kagome's eye she could see Sango's surprised face.

"What! Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she answered, just as simply as that.

"Are you nuts? If Sesshoumaru and Kikyo find out were dead."

"Duh, that's why we to get an extreme make over. Which I think will actually work."

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Relax, will ya?"

"Relax? Hello? Were dealing with a taiyoukai here, and all you can say is relax?"

"We aren't really dealing with him, we're just spying on him."

"Why asked me? Couldn't you just ask a _real _guy?"

"Well, if I get caught, you might as well suffer with me." She said as she parked her car.

"Why _me_?" She asked and was not expecting an answer. She opened the door and Kagome did the same.

They walked in the hotel and looked around for the location of the restaurant. They found it and searched to where Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were sitting and it was by the window in one corner. At the same time, a guy wearing a uniform asked if they have a reservation. Both answered "no."

Kagome asked to have the table next to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, which was by the window. Sango was feeling uneasy about the situation. Thank god, there was a wall filled with red roses separating the table. Kagome sat near the couple and Sango was fidgeting. The man left to get a waiter.

"I'll go to the bathroom," Sango asked in a manly voice, which you could easily tell she was not a man. Kagome looked at her like she was crazy and Sango knew it. "It's not easy being a man you know."

She finally nodded and leaned back to hear what they were saying after she saw the couple's waiter left. She heard their conversation and it turn to her. Kagome listened carefully. He didn't say anything. Another waiter came toward her table and looked at her like she was nuts. Eventually, Kagome told her to come back later, actually shooed her. Sesshoumaru still didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Sango stared at the two doors. One was a door to the girls' restroom and the other, to the guys' restroom. She stared at both doors not sure where to go. She was a lady dress like a guy. If she goes to the lady's room she's sure women will scream or through something at her. If she goes to the lady's room she's sure women will scream or through something at her. If she goes to the guys' restroom, she didn't know what was going to happen. She continued to stare at the door.

**Thanks for reading. Please Review, I hope you like this chapter. **


	19. The Dates: Part 2

**Wow. Many were surprised at Kikyou's change of character the last chapter. Some were asking if she were bipolar. To the people who thought she was bipolar. She _is not_. Okay, this might be hard to believe, but feeling this way is actually normal. **

**Imagine if you were Kikyou and you really like (or love) Sesshoumaru and your sister are, in a way, stealing him from you. Would you be angry and just want to do something about it? I mean this _is Sesshoumaru _were talking about. However, to all those people who like Kikyou, I am so sorry, but I thought it would be more dramatic if there was a sister rivalry over Sesshoumaru. Wouldn't you think?**

**I left something really sweet at the ending . . . **

**I hope I did not lose you guys . . . **

"**The Dates: Part 2"**

**By**

**Sesshoumaru's gurl**

**(I change my pen name)**

**x OOO x**

Sesshoumaru hesitated to answer her. He was searching for the words to say. How does he fell about her? What _should _he feel about her? He didn't know. He wanted to say "no" but he refuses to answer with that answer for it was not the right one. It wasn't a "no" but it wasn't a "yes" either. In his mind, he couldn't come up with the right answer. It's true that he does enjoy her presence. Kagome was a young woman so alive and bright. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be caught dead admitting it. His pride is too much for that. She was a person that is hard to dislike. Although they might argue at times, it was more entertaining than having to spend time with Kikyo. "She manages to stay out of my business at times." He didn't want to answer the given question. Then he remembers what Kagome said to him about Kikyo loving him.

Kikyo noticed that he didn't answer the question. She looked at him straight in the eyes. He was staring back with that same unemotional face. It was awkward, but she was very suspicious. Kikyou narrowed her eyes. Suddenly something popped up in her mind, something brilliant. A smirk formed her lips.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her. Why was she smirking? He didn't want to go farther on with this situation. "Did my father say anything about the wedding?"

Kikyo sighed. It was getting intense by the minute she stayed there. "They wanted to discuss it with us a couple of weeks from now. They said they would meet us here at the hotel to plan the wedding."

"That is all?"

"Yup, that's all." Kikyo answered as she played a piece of her hair, circling it around with her finger.

**x OOO x**

Kagome was relief for a moment. She wanted to know how he felt about her, but something inside her didn't want to. She exhaled letting out nervousness she had felt. Then she heard them talking about the wedding.

**x OOO x**

Sango walked back to the table, seeing Kagome leaning against the wall. It looked odd. She quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "What are you doing?" Sango sat across from her.

"That was fast?"

"Yeah, well, I can hold it." She heard Kagome laughed, silently. "So, what are they talking about?"

Kagome thought for second. Should she tell her? She knew the rest already, so why not tell her? She leaned closer to her and whispered, "she asked what he thought of me and he didn't answer the question. Now, they are talking about the wedding."

Sango suddenly felt guilty for asking, knowing that Kagome _cared _about him, in a way. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "So, did the waiter come yet? I am starving."

"I told her to come back later." She saw Sango frown.

"Still, I'm starving and by the looks of it, it'll be a while." She said looking around for other waiters taking other customer orders.

"If you can hold your bladder then you certainly can hold your appetite." Kagome said and Sango glared.

Kagome leaned back again and started to hear their conversation.

**x OOO x**

Kikyou and Sesshoumaru didn't say much to each other after that. They had really nothing to add to what had already been spoken.

Kagome heard nothing. She turned her attention back to Sango as she bit her lower lip. "What's wrong?" She asked pushing her hair back.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer," she heard Sango answered. Kagome stared at her in disbelief as she saw her fidgeting trying not to let it out.

"Well, why don't you just go?" She asked.

"I would, but I don't know where to go."

Kagome stared at her friend. What else could she say to that? Her mother always said: 'If you gotta go, you gotta go.'

"Um, go to the lady's restroom." Kagome suggested as she turn her attention from her friend to the stage. She didn't notice the stage before. The man made a high-pitched sound coming from the microphone he was holding.

"I'm dress like a man," Sango glared at her, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"Just go. How bad could it be?" She turned to her with a fake smile.

"You owe me, big time. I can picture some lady throwing their high heals at me already," Sango got up and sighed as she made her way to the lady's bathroom.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned to the stage again.

"Good evening everybody," the man said, speaking to the microphone. "Thank you for coming tonight and I hope you enjoy our entertainment. Now, without further ado I introduce our tonight's guess, Nami Tamaki singing Prayers."

(A/N: Don't really know her but I saw her music video on Anime on Demand and totally loved it.)

Kagome smiled as Nami walked into the stage dressed in a pink skirt that reaches her mid thighs, a loosed belt, and double spaghetti strapped top. Her dark hair glistened as the light shined bright toward her. She sat in a chair with long legs and smiled before the music started.

Kagome liked that song. It was one of her favorites. Hearing this song in the radio, she sang to it. She was quite good at it, if she say so herself.

The song finally ended as everybody applause. Five songs later and Sango wasn't back yet. Kagome attempted on checking with her to see if everything was okay but she procrastinated telling herself: _she'll be back any second now_.

She propped her elbow on the table as she balanced her chin on her knuckles. With her other hand, she made tapping noises using her nails.

"All right everybody, does anybody want to volunteer to sing?" He looked around turning different directions and a light followed from above.

Kagome would feel so sorry for the sucker that would get picked. Not only they will get embarrass but might even probably get traumatized. He'd seen past incident when this happened to her classmates in school and to other people. Not that Kagome would know anything about that . . . She never really performed in front of everybody. Not even when she's in school where people present their projects or such. She always pays the teacher a bonus salary so she won't have to go and as she suspects: money makes the worlds go 'round.

She heard noises in the back of her. Leaning backwards, she listened. She couldn't hear anything, but she definitely heard movements. Kagome saw Kikyou walking past her table and straight to the bathroom. She covered her mouth, shocked. All she could do was hope that her sister wouldn't recognize Sango.

**x OOO x**

In the lady's restroom, Sango was thankful nobody was inside the lady's restroom. She washed her hand after, as the door was about to open, she panicked and went inside a stall. Peaking through the side of the door she could see a woman's long black hair and was dressed in a black dress with a slit on the side. Suddenly, she recognized the women. Sango couldn't see what Kikyou was doing, but Sango just wanted to get out _now_. Hearing the door opened and closed she peaked in again making sure that she really was gone. She sighed as she came out of hiding and out of the bathroom with people staring at her like she grew two heads.

Hearing the man from the stage announcing a volunteer, a smirk formed on her lips. This was going to be fun. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun. She snuck beside the stage and signaled the host to bend down and she whispered in her manly voice by his ear. After an understanding, the host nodded in approval and returned to the center of the stage.

Kagome stared at Sango as the host return to the center of the stage. What was Sango whispering to the guy? What is she planning? Brightness covered her as the light shined bright above her. Kagome's eyes went wide and looked directly at the stage.

"Come up little lady," the host demanded nicely. Kagome stared at him as everybody stared. This cannot be happening, not to her. She smiled shyly and shook her head.

"Aw, don't be shy." Kagome saw Sango from the side, smirking. So, this was what she was planning. Well, damn her and her stupid ideas. What's she to do now? The host isn't going to leave her alone anytime soon, so apparently there's only one choice and she didn't like it one bit.

Kagome stood up and walked toward the stage as people watched her. She walked up the stairs and elbowed Sango from the side of the stage as she was walking. The host waited and gave her the microphone. Before leaving he asked what she would like to sing and she answered. Kagome stared, but could see nothing due to the brightness above.

Hearing the melody behind her, she froze. The words were stuck in her throat as she stared blankly at nothingness before her. Her heartbeats increase rapidly and any demon in the room could hear it louder than the melody. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Closing her eyes and trying to control her heartbeat, a picture of Sango smirking popped in her. This is what she wanted . . . and this is what she was going to get. All Kagome could do now was to prove to her that she was messing with the wrong girl.

Hesitating no further, still with closed eyes, she opened her mouth as she connected with the song.

Every heads turn to her, mesmerized of her voice.

**(A/N: I've Fallen for You by Jamie River)**

_What is this I'm feelin'  
I just can't explain  
When you're near,  
I'm not just the same.  
I try to hide it,  
Try not to show it.  
It's crazy  
It couldn't be_

Kagome still closed her eyes. Grabbing the mike off from its current stand, she started feeling more comfortable. She imagined herself singing inside her bathroom at home while her voice echoed around her surroundings. Holding a shampoo in her hand, she danced to the rhythm of the music. _  
_  
_I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know  
How it feels_

Opening her eyes, the lights still shine from above, Kagome started moving around the stage then off stage. Dancing every which way in the restaurant, she moved places to places.  
_  
When you said hello,  
I look in your eyes.  
Suddenly, I felt good inside.  
Is this really happ'nin?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess, it's true.  
I can't believe_

Sango's eyes basically popped open. Holy cow! What the hell was going on? She didn't know Kagome could sing like that. Never in a million years would she ever think that. She fixed her gaze on her friend. 

I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love . . .

Kikyou sat right back down on her seat. Hearing a wonderful voice she turned her head, both in fascination and enthusiastic.

_  
Doesn't matter where I am,  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day  
I've really, really  
Fallen for you . . . _

Sesshoumaru watch Kagome from the stage, carefully and read her like a closed book. Nothing, all he could do was stare as she danced her way nearer and nearer to him. When he caught her eyes, she paused for a moment, then turned her back on him while continuing to sing the song. A moment before ending the song, she walked back up to the stage.

_  
I've fallen for you finally, my heart gave in.  
And I'm fallen in love  
I fin'lly know how it feels  
So this is love . . . _

The melody stopped and everybody stared. The lights from above dimmed causing her to see all the eyes that was on her. She smiled nervously and spoke, to the microphone, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Everybody laughed then applauded.

She smiled truly this time. She walks out of the stage carefully so that she wouldn't trip over any wires, toward the table she once was.

Sango sat at her seat with a nervous smile. Kagome sat and grabbed the menu from the side. "Let's order now, shall we?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry . . . I just wanted to get back at you and I guess I went a little over board." Seeing Kagome put down the menu she pouted. "I guess I deserved it. Making you dress like a guy must be hell." Kagome smiled.

"I hope my thong doesn't show from behind." Both laughed. "Kagome, you were really good . . . I can't believe I've never heard you sing before."

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your voice is amazing."

"Okay, I said I forgive you. So don't push it."

"No! I'm serious. You're great!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I'm hungry . . . now, can we order?"

"Sure why not?"

**x OOO x**

"That girl has talent, don't you agree?" Kikyou turned to Sesshoumaru for the answer. All they made this lovely night were small talks, but she was still determined to get him in bed tonight. No one is going to stop her, not even Kagome . . .

"Yes, she surely does." He eyed Kagome walking to the table beside them with a distant look.

**x OOO x**

Sango and Kagome were satisfied by the time they were done eating their lobster and drinking fruit punch. They had asked to have their most expensive wine, but since they are under age they weren't a loud. So, they choice the closest drink to wine . . . fruit punch. It looks like red wine so it's good for appearance. They had order other junks that they half ate on the table. They're stomach couldn't fit any more food.

"You know what?" Kagome sat her empty goblet.

"What?" Sango swallowed the last piece of food in her mouth.

"I miss doing this." A memory swept her thought remembering the times they had dinner with other friends. Where yelling and playful fights occurred.

"Yeah, me too . . . " Sango said sadly. "When are you coming back to school? Kagome, we only have a couple of weeks left and you've missed many things."

"I...don't think I'll be coming for a while more . . . in fact, I don't I'll come till next year or so."

"Are you gonna come at the last day of school?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, we have a banquet, a see-you-next-year dance, etc."

"Where's the banquet?"

"At a restaurant called Red Dragon."

The waiter had come back with the bill in her hands. Settling it on the table, she grabbed a couple of plates and went back to the kitchen. Kagome stared at the bill and so did Sango, horrified.

"Did you bring anything?" Kagome asked.

"No, when I came here, I thought we were just going to hang out in the hotel room. This was your plan remember?"

"All my things are still at Sy and Li's." Kagome stared at the bill in her hands with a big number of $2,612 written in red.

"I'm not going to jail . . . or doing any dishes." Both stared at the bill in Kagome's hand. They didn't notice Kikyou and Sesshoumaru walking close to them until they were standing beside the table.

"Hey, you were really awesome." She complemented Kagome. Kagome just stared at her with wide eyes and a nervous smile.

"Thank you," she managed as she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru. Kagome caught his honey amber eyes and they were staring back at hers. It always amazed her how he scared her just by looking. Then she looked away.

"The title is: 'I've fallen for you' right?" Kikyou asked bringing Kagome back to her. She nodded. All the while, Sango sat horrified with a fake smile. "My sister is very fond of it."

"Really?"

"Yup . . . so is he the special someone it's dedicated too?" Kikyou asked eagerly pointing to Sango. Kagome merely stared.

"Of course! This is my boyfriend . . . uh . . . um . . . Yuri. I met him in the U.S.."

"Aw, how sweet. My name is Kikyou, by the way."

"Mines Ka- . . . " Kagome paused thinking of some random name. "-Kara . . . Ya . . . Kara. So, is he yours?" Kagome pointed and was followed by Kikyou's head.

"Yes, he is." Kikyou smiled, seductively.

The waiter came back. "Are you ready, ma'am?"

"Um . . . "

"Why don't I pay for it?" Came his low and baritone voice. Kagome stared at him. Does he know? No point in arguing for his offer. "Why, thank you. I bet you have many of them?" She half-heartedly flirted which he and Sango noticed, but Kikyou didn't.

"Come now, sweetie. We must take our leave, we wouldn't want to bother you both with your date," she said turning to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru after she stood up and took Sango by the arm. All the while, smirking to Sesshoumaru.

They were out in the lobby in no time. They ran to the hotel room . . . just to find it lock. "I forgot. My things are still at Sy and Li's."

Sango simply stared. "You dragged me down here, made me dress like a guy, went to the lady's room _in _a guy outfit, pretended to be your boyfriend and now your telling me we're locked up!"

"Okay, we just have to go back and get our stuff. Besides, we can take these . . . _costumes _off." Kagome rushed to press the elevator button. As it turns red, Sango grabbed Kagome the arm and said, "What if we bang into Kikyou and Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome paused to think. What if . . . ? She thought. "The best thing we can do right now is to avoid them." Both girls step into the elevator as it opened and now closed.

"I do the most . . . weirdest things for you." Sango exclaimed, words bouncing and echoing around the elevator.

"At least you won't be bored." Kagome smiled and raked a hand over her blond wig hair.

**x OOO x**

Kagome drove back to the hotel, Sango sat in the passenger's sit, and belongings abandoned in the back seats. Looking like their old selves again, relief rushed through them. No blond hair, no gowns, no high heels, and especially no man suit.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sango twirled her auburn hair.

Staring at the road, Kagome answered, "I was thinking you could help me with some of my homework." Kagome turned to the corner, motioning with the stirring wheels.

"You're joking," Sango said, dryly.

"I need help with some work." Kagome pouted.

"I'll help you if . . . " She stopped twirling her hair to fix her gazed on Kagome, who was still staring at the road ahead.

"If what?"

"So, what's going on with the _two _of you? You two seem . . . closer now."

Kagome hesitated to answer the question. She knew this was coming. The problem is she didn't know how to answer it. She thought and thought . . . but nothing seems too good enough for the question. When Sango thought that she wasn't going to answer, Kagome simply said, "Nothing."

"How about Kikyou?" She lowered her voice down.

Again, Kagome hesitated. "She thinks . . . there's something going on between me and Sesshoumaru."

"Wow. This is serious. You both never fought before, not over a guy. So, I gotta asks . . . is _there _something going on?" She could feel Kagome's intense glared.

"Of course not, that's just barbaric. I would _never_. He's arrogant, hostile, cruel, cold-hearted, aggressive—".

"Okay, okay, forget I asked. But how is it living in the same roof with him?"

"One word: torture. We fight over the smallest things. All he does is business and I'm getting sick and tired of talking to him without arguing. I bet some day he's going to kill me for saying the wrong thing. I just know it."

"Sounds good." Receiving another glare from Kagome she decided it would be best just to be quiet.

**x OOO x**

Thirty minutes of doing homework were finally over. Now, watching _The Grudge_, sitting on the couch, eating junk, and cuddling on what might be a bolster in a dark room would satisfy Sango and Kagome's needs for another two hours or so.

"Don't turn around," Kagome whispered clutching the bolster in her chest. Seeing the girl on the screen, turning around to look around the attic, and seeing a pale face of a girl with big eyes and massive hair. The girl screamed, so did Sango and Kagome as the door suddenly opened behind them.

They turned around in panic and saw a very tall shadow of a man with broad shoulders. They screamed again.

"What on earth are you both doing?" Came a deep and baritone voice that's only familiar in Kagome's ears. Both girls tried regaining their breaths and controlling their rapid heartbeats.

Sesshoumaru walked in the room and clicked the lights on. His eyes explored the room: junk food and Pepsi on the glass coffee table, the television on loudspeaker, and two girls both clutching on a pink and black bolster on their dearest life. He arched an elegant silver eyebrow at them.

"Your home early," Kagome stated, pushing the cushion aside. Sango was still trying to control her heartbeat.

"It's eleven o'clock."

"I know . . . " She said it like she was talking to a dumb kindergarten.

"This place is filthy. Call the maid and tell her to clean it up." He said entering the bathroom . . .

"Ugh . . . No!" She said entering the bathroom with him. Sango slanted her body so she could see their conversation. However, if Sesshoumaru gets violent, she'd head for the door.

"Why not?" Over towering her little body with his, she back up to the wall behind her. No, she wouldn't backed out . . . she stepped forward and looked up at his amber and honey eyes.

Sango just stared. Holy Cow! Kagome's a head shorter than him! Her mind screamed.

Just as Kagome was about to answer his question, a cell phone rang. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at Sango . . .

"Oh um . . . that must be my mom. Gotta go bye!" She ran for the door and slammed it closed in panicked. Kagome's mouth dropped. How dare her? Coward!

In moments her mind we're back on the situation. What now? What should she do? What was she going to tell him? She couldn't remember! She screamed mentally.

Fear rushed through her petite body, when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She turned and was suddenly slammed to the wall. A hand held her throat in fierce force, holding her up in the air. Dizziness flowed the back of her head and her upper back ached. Giving out a simple whimper, she looked up at him. She would have never expected him to do what he did.

She gasped, her eyes widened.

His lips we're on hers firmly while his hand loosened around her neck. His eyes we're closed and it surprised her. He didn't stop. He continued to kiss her and Kagome froze, not knowing what to do. Her grip on her neck loosened completely, lowering her body.

His kisses softened.

One of his hands was around Kagome's waist and the other on the back of her head, playing with her hair. She started to kiss him back and gasped when his tongue slipped passed her lips. God, he tastes wonderful! She thought. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they deepened the kiss.

Seconds maybe even minutes passed until Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. Kagome rested her head on her arm, which we're still wrapped around his neck. "Please..." She whispered knowing his demon ears can hear. "Please...don't say anything...just for a moment...please."

He was silent...

Tightening her hold on his neck, she said:

****

"I already know it."

x OOO x

**A/N: that was my first time writing something like that minus the part in the forest, that doesn't count. Yes, I know I'm bad at it, but I'm trying my best here. Ok? **

Thanks to everybody that are still with me...hopefully I didn't loose much.


	20. Reason for Dying and Spirit for Living

**Hello everybody!!! This the second owner of this account. My name is Len. My so-called "partner" has been on vacation for some time (a really great time I might add) and it seems to me that she has been neglecting to update. Yeah, right. She's probably too lazy. We share the same bond about Sesshomaru. XD I'm going to continue it for her. I hope yall don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru. If I did, I'd be one lucky lady. I do not own Inuyasha and the other unmentioned characters (you know who you are). If I did, I'd tossed them aside and keep Sesshomaru. :D**

**The Reason for Dying and Spirit for Living**

Thoughts whirled through her like a hurricane destroying each shield and barrier she worked so hard to assemble. She wouldn't—couldn't fall in love with a lousy, aristocratic, arrogant, egotistical, and one-piece-of-ass that's Sesshomaru.

Not now, not ever.

Not when her sister "admired" him so much as to break their bonds as sisters. For the longest time now, her sister's been furious with her behavior towards Sesshomaru. It's only a misunderstanding, Kagome told herself. Their relationship has been precariously unstable. Neither she or Kikyo had been able to reason with each other concerning the subject. Kikyo hadn't spoken a single word to her at all. Not even once she tried to contemplate about their bonding as sisters. She stood back and watch as they dilapidate.

Kikyo would easily pick Sesshomaru over her own sister. That was true enough to make Kagome relent herself. Knowing better or worse, she would try to regain what was lost and pick up the pieces her sister willingly tossed.

The wedding was nearing. Months has past and only one more till the wedding. The adults argued about the date and settled on January twentieth. She wasn't sure to be relief or hurt. Struck by a cord of nerves, her head begun to explode into a dreadful headache.

Kagome rubbed her temples, hoping the headache would easily drain as it formed. She sat at a cafe with her laptop on and a hot brewed cocoa beside it. Swaying her head, she concentrated on the task at hand.

Her calculus homework was due tomorrow and her AP project was due today. All week she procrastinated and now she must pay for the price. Boy, she was a big procrastinator. Sighing one last time and pushing back her glasses up her nose, her fingers begun to type.

Seconds later, her phone vibrated. She glanced at her bag beside her chair as her fingers never stop typing, she decided to ignore the vibration. As the buzzing continued, she cursed under her breath and dug her phone out. "What?" She asked, irritated.

"Hello to you too, dear." A feminine and familiar voice answered.

"Hello, mama. I'm sorry. I'm a little stressed out right now."

"Oh, honey. I understand what you're going through. You're sister—"

"Is that why you called, mama?"

A paused in the other line. "I wanted to know if you changed your mind about being a bridesmaid. It would mean a great deal to your sister."

"No, I haven't." Her fingers continued typing.

"But, honey. We—"

"Mama. Can I call you back? I have to finish this report. Okay? Thanks. Bye." She hung up before her mother could answer and turned off her phone. She wanted to scream, to shout out her frustration. She took a pill and drank her cocoa then finding that one pill wasn't enough she took another.

"Seems you're too stressed." A voice behind her said.

"What do you want, Inuyasha? I haven't the time in the world to chit-chat with you." She gulped down all her cocoa, feeling the burning in her stomach. She was beyond stressed out. She had too many problems at hand and she just wanted to make it all disappear.

Inuyasha came around and sat down, comfortably, across from her. Leg over the other, hands behind his head, he stared at her. "Those pills will kill you someday. Ever thought of that?"

Kagome closed her laptop, returned her glasses in its case, tossed it in her bag, and stared at him back. "Actually, yes. I have. Every waking moment ever since I met you and your arrogant brother." She shot back, putting away her laptop.

"_Half_-brother," he corrected, "and seems to me, you like him that way." Smirking, Inuyasha saw the burning fire in her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked sitting up and serious, tossing the annoyance aside for later.

"Shoot." He answered still gazing at her chocolate orbs.

"Are you having a relationship with Kikyo?"

"Hmm. Nope." He answered like she just asked him if he needed a ride to the mall. "How about you and Sesshomaru?"

She saw the glint in his eyes. The way he stared at her now was beyond curiosity.

"Tell me Kagome. Are you falling in love with him? Or are you already?"

Keeping her nerves controlled, she answered with a calm and collected voice. "We have no such thing. As for the second question, no I'm not in love with him." She placed her bag on lap and rummaged for another pill.

"What about the third question?" He said smirking.

"No." She simply said.

"Really?" He saw her pop the pill from her bag into her mouth then gulped it down. He stared at her again but this time eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just commit suicide than taking those pills?

"I would—"

"Then why haven't you?"

Kagome saw the look of amusement in his eyes. He's making fun of her. So, she played along. She stood up, bend over the table, and tap Inuyasha's cheek twice in affection. "Because you'll miss me too much." She smiled then walked toward the exit.

His eyes followed her toward the exit until...

"Are you ready for you're bill, sir?"

"Fucker," he cursed and took out he's wallet.

**xX.oOo.Xx**

Sesshomaru walked the narrow street with disdain. How could human stand the scent of these filthy streets? Have they no shame?

He walked, not caring his destination. All he needed was to think. To think of the past, present, and future. Yet, he found himself observing the environment. He's mind didn't want to think, didn't want to understand. He was angry at himself for letting the situation grow out of his reach. How can his body betray every movement he commanded.

Kagome was a pest. A pest that needs to be rid off. A pest he _will_ get rid off. One like Sesshomaru did not need any pest at a time like this. The wedding was nearing and the arrangements has been made. All he has to do is to say "I do" to Kikyo. What happens to her, he did not care. All he wants is power and that's what he's going to get.

Soon. Very soon.

He turned to the corner and saw a cafe. Perfect, just what he needs. He needed something to wash the churning in his stomach. He needed to think. Opening the twin doors, he examined his surroundings. Everybody all but looked, some whispered, as he made his way to the counters.

"Coffee. Black. No sugar," he demanded eying the bashful cashier.

"Yo." Sesshomaru turned to meet his brother's eyes. "How's it?" Inuyasha saluted with two fingers. A gesture he was common for.

Sesshomaru showed his appreciation by ignoring the little mutt and paid for the coffee. He wasn't on the mood to talk, especially to him. He waited patiently as the cashier handed him the coffee.

"Kagome was just here. Did you see her on her way out?" Sesshoumaru gripped the cup harder. His jaw tightened at the mention name. Apparently his senses has failed him. The scent of coffee was enduring enough that he couldn't' smell any other scent.

"No. Why don't you fuck off, Inuyasha.?" He turned around toward the exit.

"Funny. Kagome said the same thing except...she wasn't so vulgar." He smirked and followed Sesshomaru out of the cafe. "She's really stressed out. I could see the bags under her eyes. What the hell did you do to her?"

Sesshomaru halted and turned around with crimson eyes.

"Woow. I'm just worried, man." Inuyasha justified backing off a little.

"Worried? You're lacking truthfulness, Inuyasha. Watch that tongue of yours and get off my back." He turned around and continued to walk.

"Sure. Fine. You want me to stand by and watch her die." He gave off a little laugh, noticing Sesshomaru halted again.

He turned his head around and saw Inuyasha at the corner of his still crimson eyes. "What are you referring to?" His voice was deadly, claws extending.

"Are you that stupid? You haven't notice the pills she's been taking? Or how slowly she's dying? She's growing weaker and weaker, Sesshomaru. Little by little her body's betraying her." This time Inuyasha felt the surge of anger explode inside him. "I guess you are that stupid." He gave up and walked a different path as Sesshomaru stared at him.

Who would ever thought Kagome Higurashi would ever take pills? Was she trying to degrade herself? Or was it her way of solving mental problems? Either way, he would never guessed himself. His jaw tightened as he continued to walk with the coffee at his hand. Suddenly, he's appetite was ruined as he threw away the untouched hot coffee into a trash can right pass him.

**xX.oOo.Xx**

In the silence of the hotel room, Kagome concentrated at her monitor, picking a glance at the papers stacked in a folder beside it once in a while. She needn't any distractions. Kagome pushed back her glasses and ignored everything outside of the room. Kagome had written at least 7 pages of essay already. All that's needed is 5 more. She was assigned to write a term paper consisting an ethical dispute. Kagome chose "abortion" as her conflict.

The door opened, and she ignored it, not bothering turn around and look. Her eyes fixed on the monitor. Another headache was threatening to form and she wanted badly to take another pill. It helped her calm down before—a lot. She didn't care about what Inuyasha said to her. _I'm not that important to live in this world._ No body loved her enough to die for her sake. So she'll die for her own sake, she decided.

She'd never felt loved all her life. Her parents neglected to show her what love meant and she hated them for it. They might say it once in a while but she never actually felt it. To grow up like that, to feel like you are nothing, feels like hell. Sure she gets to be rich, but she would trade all that to have for a normal family.

Not a jacked off family like hers. Some family they are. They're never around when she needs them. Always about money and power. She was sick of it, she was sick of them. What's left is there to live?

She swayed her head and pushed her glasses back up. She needed to concentrate. She needed to get this assignment complete. It would ruin her reputation if she doesn't.

Then she realized, she is _exactly _them.

Kagome was too wrapped up in her work. She failed to see what Sesshomaru was doing. He sat down at the black leather couch near her bag. Her bag was opened. The weight of him, as he sat down, made her things inside roll. He could see. See the pills she's taking. She grabbed it and examined it with disdain. "Why do you wish to die?"

Kagome froze. Her fingers ceased typing. Her heart skipped a beat as she repeat the question mentally. She hesitate to answer. Where did that question come from? It's not like he could read minds. His question had taken her aback. She was unprepared. Now, she needed time to think. But she didn't. So she hesitated. "Why do I want to die, Sesshomaru?"

"Answer the fucking question, Kagome."

She flinched. The venom and poison in his voice was palpable. It seemed he was ready to kill. At this situation, guys would be ready to punch holes in the wall to let out their anger. But Sesshomaru didn't, which scared her more. Her back was toward him, and she closed her eyes, picturing the madness in his. "Why do you care?"

"Do not test my patient. I'm hanging by a thread. Answer my question, Kagome." Sesshomaru smelled the fear. He tried deep breathing to calm himself down, but apparently they are disable to. He was enrage, displeased, and he tried really hard to calm himself. Why does he care? He doesn't know, but he does. That wasn't enough for him...and to her. She asks questions he isn't able to answer. No matter how dogged he is to attempt to answer them.

"Why do I want to die?" She laughed, surprise she found the strength to. "The same reason anybody wants to die. I have nothing to live for. Nothing at all. All my life," she stood up, finally having the courage to face him, "I have been a puppet...being manipulated by everybody. Do you know how that feels like?"

Instead of sadness in her voice, there was anger. This Kagome before him he did not know. This Kagome before him is unlike the Kagome he knows.

This Kagome...scared him. Scared him for her. This Kagome was the reason why she's trying to kill herself. He could see the tears begging to be release behind her glasses. What a pity.

"It feels like your useless. Like your trap with no way out. Like your empty." Kagome was tempted to keep the tears from him. Floundering to keep her dignity.

Her chocolate orbs stared at his amber ones. No. She was not ready to release this part of her. Kagome saw the pity and anger in his eyes. This she didn't need. Not now. She sighed and took a sit next to him, moving her bag out of the way.

"Please, Sesshomaru," she begged, "I don't need this right now. I'm much too occupied to deal with this." Tears wept down her eyes. All the floundering to keep it inside her, weakened.

What he saw, he did not want to believe. A broken Kagome was beneath it all. All the night she bawled in her room, all the night he had woken up wishing she would stop, all those nights he wanted to barged in her room and cradle her. To stop the pain, the sobs, and tears that flowed down her eyes. He wanted to dismember the person that brought her all these pain. But he knows that unless Kagome open up to him, he can't do jack.

"Sesshomaru, I'm tired...I'm _so_ tired." She wanted warmth. His warmth. She wanted comfort and...she wanted him. So she lunged for him. She rested her head on his hard but comforting chess and her hands wrapped around him. She didn't care that he was staring, didn't care that he was so...so warm.

**xX.oOo.Xx **

**(A/N: Warning!!! This part may contain lemon not suitable for children. Hahaha!!!)**

Groggily, Kikyo tugged the comfy silk quilt. She moaned when a hand went around her waist. Soft lips nip her neck. Her eyes flickered open. She smiled as she turned herself around facing him. Him, who was her king. Him, who was a good fuck. She towered him. Hungrily, her naked body quivered for his naked body. A morning like this was a routine to the both of them and a morning they'd gladly share.

"What's today?" She asked with a moan.

"Mmm, Tuesday. The nineteenth of December. Christmas is coming." He smiled on her neck.

"I hate Christmas."

"Really. And why's that?"

"It's a holiday filled with stupid joy and stinkin' holiday spirits."

He smirked, "We'll just see about that. You haven't had a 'Sex-mas' with me yet."

She laughed at the joke. "This is going to be interesting."

**(A/N: Well that's the end of the lemon. I'm not sure if you like lemons but J, my account-mate, would kill me if she knows.)**

**xX.oOo.Xx**

Kagome searched the hotel room, tossing pillows off her bed, tumbling couches and crawling on the ground. "Where the hell is it?" She said while she was below the coffee table.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jerked up causing her head to bump the table. She cursed grabbing the sore spot with one hand and crawling out of the table with the other. She stood up, rubbing the sore spot. Kagome glared seeing Sesshomaru smirking. "Have you seen my car keys? I can't find it."

"No, I have not." He flopped himself on the couch.

"I could've sworn I placed it on the coffee table yesterday when I came back from McDonalds." The light bulb over her head lit up as she gave off a smirk. "Have you done some Christmas shopping yet?" She asked, not daring how absurd the question was to him.

"No, and—"

"Good. We can do it together." She stood up, grabbed his hand and headed toward the door before Sesshomaru could protest.

**xX.oOo.Xx**

"Do you think Rin will like this," Kagome asked, holding a life size teddy bear up for Sesshomaru to see. She had a big smile on her face seeing Sesshomaru quirk and elegant eyebrow.

"She would be delighted." He said dryly. He looked from the bear to Kagome's spirited face. He noticed the denim jacket she wore and the red tank top she wore below. She had capris and black boots that reached her knees. A white knitted scarf hugged her neck and black leather gloves to warm up those soft hands. "You seem to really enjoy the holiday."

Kagome's smile brightened more. "When I was little, my parents worked during Christmas. So me and Kikyo always was at the manor. I got really sick of eating Urasue's cooking. She was our nanny." Kagome shoved the teddy bear on the cart and moved on to the next aisle. The teddy bear was too big for the cart so she shoved it onto Sesshomaru's arms.

"Gosh. She used to make this brownie that smelled like old socks." Kagome glanced every which way for another gift to wrap in the shelves. "She said that if we didn't eat them, she'd shove it down our throat." She laughed at the reminisce. "She never figured out how I got rid of those brownies." She laughed harder now. "When she wasn't looking I shoved the brownies underneath my shirt then smashed it."

"What a rascal you were," Sesshomaru followed Kagome into another aisle.

"Hmm." She dropped a toy onto the cart.

"I guess having Christmas every year alone with Kikyo and the empty manor made me realize to make the best of it. It's been joyful then."

He watched her dumped toys in the cart.

"Every year, my folks bought these countless gifts for me and Kikyo under our Christmas tree. Some I didn't need and some I didn't want.

"One of my teachers asked us, when I was in Kindergarten, to donate some gifts. So, she'd get this huge box and I asked her where she's taking the gifts. She said 'to the children who are misfortune'. I asked if I could come with her and she said yes. I saw so many children who are so misfortune, I couldn't help comparing myself to them."

She continued to slid random toys from the shelf onto the cart. "I had elegant clothes. They had rags. I ate lobsters, french cuisines, anything I wanted. They had soup and porridge. I had gold and diamonds. They had rocks and coals. I felt so bad, that night I cried myself to sleep. In the morning I ran out of my room and into my parents'. They went to work already.

"I stared at the star atop the Christmas tree for the longest time." She slid another random toys onto the cart as Sesshomaru continued to listen. "And then I saw the gifts. They were too much for me. I told Mr. Tanaka, our driver, to pack every gifts that belonged to me and give to the misfortunes.

"I felt so good, I did it every Christmas since," she turned back to look at him and then at the now full cart.

"Why not make that a spirit for living, Kagome?" Sesshomaru murmured.

She smiled, "wanna come with me this year?"

**Forgive the errors...I couldn't double check them because I can't seem to get the spell checker to work. XP I did my best to seek the errors though. So, the next chapter would be the wedding. May I get some noise in here. Yay!!! Hahaha. But that will not be the end of the story. After the wedding is the departing. Whoops, I'm saying too much. :D Now in conclusion, as J would say: "you know the drill. R&R please."**

**HO HO HO!!! MERRY (BELATED) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
